Love Knows No Boundries
by kateg20
Summary: "I have to find her." Troy stated. "I have to tell her that I love her."
1. Prologue

Gabriella was awakened by the sun streaming into her room. The young three year old girl smiled as she got out of her ornate bed. Outside her window was the ocean. Gabriella lay down on her stomach and placed her hand in the water. Seconds later, it was pushed back out when a dolphin calf came to the surface.

"Athena." Gabriella greeted leaning down to kiss her bottle shaped nose. "I'm going to bring Troy over to play with us. Don't worry, he's my best friend. I've got to go find Mama and Papa. You go find your mama, ok?"

Gabriella opened the door from her chambers to the hallway. Along the hallway, were portraits of her family and landscapes of the kingdom. The young girl heard voices coming from the royal throne room. She smiled and raced into the formal room.

"Papa!" Gabriella greeted happily.

Emperor Atlas looked up from his work to see his only child standing at the entrance. He dropped whatever he was doing and stood up. Gabriella giggled and ran to meet him excitedly. Atlas caught her as she jumped into his arms and swooped her up. Gabriella giggled as she wrapped his arms around his neck in her tightest hug ever.

"And how are you, My Little Princess?"

"Good."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did,"

"What are your plans for today?"

"I'm taking Troy to meet Athena."

"Athena is the new dolphin calf, right?"

"Yes, she is very cute."

"And she is very lucky to have you watch over her, isn't she, Pompadour?"

"Yes, all the animals are lucky to have Princess Gabriela watching over them." Pompadour agreed smiling as he watched the father and daughter.

Four year old Troy was seated on the steps that led into his family's home. He was the son of Emperor Atlas' Army General Copernicus. All his life, Troy wanted to be a general, just like his father. His best friend was Princess Gabriella and today they were going to swim and play with Gabriella's dolphin friends.

"Troy, what are you waiting for?" Copernicus asked as he took a seat next to his son on the step.

"Gabriella." Troy answered. "She and I are going to play today."

"And what are you two going to do today?"

"I'm going to meet her dolphins."

"Princess Gabriella must really like you, those dolphins are very important to her."

"Why wouldn't Gabriella like me? We're best friends?"

"Never mind, you'll understand when you're older." Copernicus said before he noticed Gabriella arriving to meet his son. "Here she comes."

"Troy!" Gabriella greeted excitedly.

"Hi, Ella." Troy replied. "I'm ready to go."

"Ok." Gabriella replied smiling.

"Troy, be respectful, as always." Copernicus instructed. "Your mother and I will come fetch you when it's time for supper this evening."

"Yes, Papa." Troy agreed.

"Good morning, General." Gabriella greeted to her father's friend.

"Good morning, young princess. I hope the two of you enjoy your day."

"Thank you, Sir."

Troy then took Gabriella by the hand and led her away. Copernicus chuckled as he watched them journey off together. Both he and Atlas were prepared for the day their two families would be united in marriage. With Troy, the son of the General of the Royal Army and Gabriella, the daughter of the Emperor, Atlantis would be the perfect kingdom the world would ever know.

Gabriella giggled as she and Troy ran through the streets of Atlantis on the way back to the palace. Her light green dress train flowed behind her. Troy laughed as he ran behind his best friend. Other children playing yelled greeting as they raced by. Atlantis was a very peaceful kingdom. Atlas kept them out of wars and turmoil. In fact, since the kingdom's founding over a thousand years ago, there had not been one act of crime or violence. The royal family was kind to everyone. There were no taxes, poverty or hunger. The Emperor and Empress walked freely on the streets and the princess would attend school with other children intead of having private tutors in the palace.

"Gabriella!" a blonde boy, slightly older than Troy and Gabriella, called catching up to them.

"Hello." Gabriella greeted as she and Troy came to a stop.

"Do you want to come over to my home and play this afternoon?"

"I'm taking Troy to see the dolphins."

"Can I come?"

"I'm sorry, but I told them I was only bringing Troy and with the new babies, it's not a good idea to bring too many people, especially when they aren't expecting them." Gabriella explained. "Maybe next time."

Five minutes later, Gabriella and Troy arrived at the palace. They were giggling as they chased each other. Just then a pair of arms caught both of them. The children's giggled as Empress Kida caught them and began to tickle them.

"Mama." Gabriella giggled.

"And just what are you doing, My Loves?" Kida asked once they settled down.

"I brought Troy to met Athena."

"Athena's the baby right?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Well, you two better get going. I'm sure she's waiting for you both."

"Ok, Mama."

Troy and Gabriella continued on until they got to Gabriella's chambers. They made it to the water's edge. Gabriella knelt down and placed her fingers into the water. Troy sat down next to his best friend as they waited. Just then two dolphins popped to the surface right in front of them.

"This is Athena and her mama, Hera." Gabriella introduced. "This Troy, he's my best friend."

Troy slowly and gently held his hand out. Athena softly bopped the palm of his hand playfully. Both dolphins began to whistle and squeak. Gabriella and Troy, getting the approval, jumped into the water. Athena swam over to Troy while Hera went to Gabriella. The children both grabbed their dolphin's dorsal fin before they dove underneath the water. Both children were always in the water. It seemed that they spent more time in the water than out. More than a few occasions, their parents literally had to dive in and get them when it was either time to eat or time for bed.

Several hours later, Kida walked into her daughter's chambers. When she didn't see Troy and Gabriella inside, she automatically walked outside. She smiled when she saw them sitting on the rocky ledge watching the dolphins and the other ocean life.

"Come and get some lunch." Kida called to the kids. "You've been out here swimming all morning!"

"Yes, Mama!" Gabriella agreed as they walked over to her.

"Your mother is going to join us as well." Kida told Troy.

Troy's mother, Cleo, was Kida's Lady in Waiting and also her best friend. As Kida led them into one of their many banquet halls, Cleo stood up as her son took off for her. Troy hugged his mother tightly as she kissed his forehead softly.

"How were the dolphins?" she asked.

"Gabi and I had so much fun!" Troy exclaimed. "Athena likes me!"

"She went right to him." Gabriella added. "When we got under the water, all the dolphins came and played with us."

"I'd say you've had a big adventure this morning." Kida said smiling to the two children.

"We did and we're going back after lunch." Gabriella stated with a bright smile. "Will you come?"

"I guess we could spare a couple of hours to play with you and the dolphins." Kida agreed.

"Yay!" the children cheered.

Later that evening, both families sat together as they watched the sun go down. The four parents all sat on the steps as the sun disappeared over the horizon. The only sounds that could be heard were the quiet waves splashing against the steps and the laughter from their two young children as they played in the water. Although they spent all day in the ocean, Troy and Gabriella were not quite ready to get out.

"They certainly get along, don't they" Atlas asked Copernicus.

"Yes they do." Copernicus agreed. "Just like all of us."

"Except they will be married in the future." Kida announced. "Together, they will be the best Emperor and Empress Atlantis has ever seen."

As the four adults dreamed about the future, none of them could imagine that one single act was about to take place that would change the people of Atlantis' whole way of life. And in that one moment, a whole chain reaction that nobody could prepare for and it would lead to one of the greatest mysteries know mankind.

**Hi! I know it's been like forever since I've been here! Life has been getting in the way and this new creation has been getting any of my free attention. I hope you all enjoy this. I have worked very hard on this and took the time to write everything out before typing it up. Please read and review with any thoughts you may have. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter One

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all like this next chapter.**

Troy and Gabriella laughed and smiled as they watched the parade go by. Today was Atlantis' Founder's Day. Centuries ago, Atlas' ancestor discovered the island and began to create its city. The highlights of the festivities were the parade and the city-wide picnic on the beach. Everybody dressed in their formal robes and had a fun and enjoyable day.

"Here comes, Papa!" Gabriella cheered.

Atlas was in a chariot. He smiled and waved to the citizens. He looked up at Troy and Gabriella and nodded. The two children reached into a large brown bin that contained colorful flower petals. Together they began to toss the petals into the air. The wind caught them and scattered them all around the town's square.

"Today, we celebrate the founding of our Atlantis. May we continue our peaceful way of life for centuries to come." Atlas declared to the cheering crowd. "Now let us feast together."

Troy and Gabriella abandoned their petal throwing and raced down to join their fathers. Troy quickly fell in step as he marched along side Copernicus. Gabriella was lifted up to Atlas' shoulders. She smiled and waved to everyone as they continued on their way to the shoreline.

While the adults prepped for the feast, the children splashed in the water. As always, Troy and Gabriella were side by side. A group of sea-lion pups swam to the shoreline and joined the human children in their play. Squeals of laughter filled the air well past when they were told to come eat by their mothers and fathers.

"They're having too good of a time." Cleo laughed as they watched.

"I'll take care of it." Atlas chuckled.

"Does this pup have a name?" Gabriella's friend, Mika, asked.

"Her name is Lily." Gabriella answered.

"Does she have any brothers and sisters?"

"Troy's playing with her brother and her two sisters are somewhere around here."

Just then Gabriella screamed in surprise as someone grabbed a hold of her. Atlas popped to the surface and held his young daughter high above his head. Gabriella giggled as he tickled her sides causing everyone to look over at them.

"You all better go get something to eat or else Princess Gabriella is going to be tickled all night long." Atlas playfully threatened. "And then the tickle monsters are going to come after you."

The children playfully screamed as they swam back to shore. Atlas placed Gabriella on his shoulders and walked back. Lily swam beside them. Kida met them once they got back on land. Atlas placed Gabriella back on her feet and the girl instantly wrapped her arms around Lily in a hug.

"And who's this?" Kida asked her daughter.

"This is Lily." Gabriella answered before turning to the pup. "There's no need to be scared, this is my mama. She's very nice."

"Gabi, will you sit next to me?" Troy asked.

"We'll save all of you places." Cleo offered.

"Thank you, Cleo." Atlas replied. "That would be perfect."

Five minutes later, Gabriella was making her way to find Troy and his parents. She walked through the seating area trying to locate their table. Just then the same boy from earlier approached the young girl.

"Come sit next to me." he ordered gently. "My father is asking yours join us at our table this evening."

"I'm sorry, Tin." Gabriella said meaningfully. "But we've already agreed to sit with Troy and his mother and father."

"How come you always want to be with Troy? I thought we were friends."

"We are, it's just that Troy's my best friend. I don't know what life is like without him and I don't want to. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but that's how I feel."

"Ah, Princess Gabriella." Tin's father, Apollo, greeted. "So glad that you've chosen to join us for dinner."

"Actually..." Gabriella started to say before her father's treasurer took her plate and placed it on their table. "I'm sitting with Uncle Copernicus and Aunt Cleo."

"Nonsense, you just sit with us, right next to Tin." Apollo instructed taking Gabriella's arm to lead her to her seat.

"No, I don't want to." Gabriella said loudly as she tried to move away, clearly upset about being forced to do something she did not wish to do.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" Copernicus asked approaching the scene.

Apollo instantly dropped Gabriella's as he saw the general. The young girl quickly ran to her father's best friend. The general picked her up before turning his attention back to the second adult, waiting for his answer.

"No, everything is fine." Apollo stated.

"Troy's waiting for you, Gabriella. You ready to go eat?"

"Yes." Gabriella agreed.

The moment she had been reunited with Troy, Gabriella quickly forgot about what had taken place with Apollo and Tin. Copernicus, however, did not. As they dined, he leaned over and whispered to Atlas about what he had witnessed. Atlas showed no change of emotion, not wanting to upset the two children near him.

"You all stay here and relax, the two of us are going to take a short stroll down the shore." Atlas told Kida, Clean and the two children as he and Copernicus stood up. "We won't be long."

"How come we never get to sit with the emperor?" Tin asked Apollo.

"Because General Copernicus always weasels his way there. He ensures that no one else gets the chance."

"Hold your tongue." Apollo's wife, Octavia hissed. "The Emperor is making his way towards us now."

"You're Highness." Apollo greeted as he stood up. "It is a pleasure to have you stop by our table."

"I hope you and your family enjoyed supper." Atlas stated.

"We did, thank you."

"Copernicus and I were just about to take a walk. Care to join us?"

"It'd be an honor, Sir."

Apollo instructed his wife and son to stay where they were as he left with Atlas. The three men began to walk down the beach. After a few moments of silence, Apollo decided that then was the perfect chance to ask his very important question.

"You're Highness, I wonder if I could have a word with you about our children's future." Apollo said.

"What is it that you wish to discuss?" Atlas asked.

"The possibility of arranging a marriage between my son and Princess Gabriella."

"You're suggesting of an arranged marriage?"

"I am, Sire." Apollo agreed. "That way the royal bloodline will continue with a member of your cabinet and not be contaminated instead by a lowly son of a member of your army."

"You bastard!" Copernicus growled at hearing Apollo talking about his family in ill will and lunged at him only to be held back by his friend.

"Calm down, my friend." Atlas told him.

"He insults my family."

"I will handle this. You calm yourself before you do something you might regret."

"Yes, Sire."

"Apollo, I am not seeking to arrange any marriage between my daughter. She is free to marry whoever she wishes."

"With all respect, Sir, the only person she is always around is Copernicus' son, Troy." Apollo argued. "That is hardly fair to any other possible suitors."

"Gabriella is four years old, just because she is always with him doesn't mean that they are certain to be married. Anything could happen between now and then. And I don't wish to discuss the possibility of forcing my daughter into an arranged marriage. Is that clear?"

"Yes, You're Highness." Apollo agreed.

"Now, on to what I wish to discuss with you." Atlas stated firmly. "If I ever find out you were forcing my daughter against her will to do anything, you will be exiled from Atlantis for the rest of your days. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, You're Majesty."

"Where did Papa go?" Troy asked Cleo.

"He went for a walk." his mother answered. "He should be back before too long."

"Mama, I've got to take Lily back to her mommy."

"Alright, but be careful." Kida agreed and warned kissing the tip of Gabriella's nose softly.

"Can I go too?" Troy asked.

"Go on, but stay together." Cleo instructed.

"We will!" the children agreed.

Troy and Gabriella followed Lily out of the pitched tent dinner was being held under. The little pup let out little barks as they left as if she was bidding everyone goodnight. As soon as the trio stepped outside, they ran into the children's fathers.

"We'll be right back." Troy said. "We're taking Lily back to her mom."

"Ok, you two be careful." Atlas said as the children ran off.

Troy and Gabriella watched as Lily was reunited with her mother. Mother and pup nuzzled each other lovingly before going back into the water. The two children waved goodbye as they watched them swam away. Gabriella looked up at her best friend and smiled.

"I'm glad you're my best friend, Troy." she said.

"Me too, Ella."

Just then they began to hear a loud argument coming from a rock formation. Curiosity got the better of them and Troy and Gabriella went off searching to see what was going on. The closer they got, they were able to see that it was Apollo and Pompadour, who were in fact arguing. Apollo angrily grabbed the other man by his robes and Troy and Gabriella knew they needed to keep quiet.

"You swore to me that my son would be betrothed to her!" Apollo yelled. "My son is too good to only be a member of the cabinet while that boy becomes Emperor."

"Apollo, I merely informed you to talk to the Emperor about it." Pompadour stated. "I never swore anything to you."

"This cursed island will have the best Emperor ever with my son! He'll bring more power and wealth is has ever seen."

"Why are you so upset, I told you that it was going to happen this way."

"But it was your job to convince him that it was best for Atlantis."

"I couldn't do that because I'm not even sure it would be the best!"

"Then I'm not sure it would be best to have you around."

Apollo then took out a dagger and stabbed Pompadour in the abdomen. The fatally wounded man stumbled to the ground. Apollo stood there, holding the bloodied dagger. Suddenly, a loud scream filled the air alerting everyone around for at least a mile. Gabriella closed her mouth as Apollo turned to her and Troy. To say he was caught off guard would be an understatement. Gabriella and Troy stood there in shock at what they had just witnessed, even as people arrived around them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Atlas demanded as he saw the ocean before him. "Apollo, what is the meaning of this?"

"He killed Pompadour!" someone shouted.

"He's a murderer!"

Before Apollo could say anything, the men of Atlantis rushed him. They grabbed him and forced him back to town with most of the women and children cheering behind them as they followed. Atlas and Copernicus stood there in shock at trying to figure out about what had just happened.

"Atlas, go after them." Kida pleaded as she picked up their sobbing daughter. "This isn't the way to get justice."

Atlas and Copernicus quickly ran after the angry mob. Their wives followed behind with their children. By the time they reached the town's square, the mob was about to hang Apollo in their form of quick justice. Tin and Octavia were begging for mercy for him. But their pleas fell on deaf ears as the hanging was prepared.

Before Atlas could get the chance to intervene, the whole ground began to shake violently. It ceased all moments of the execution. The children began to cry to their parents as they tried to figure everything out.

"Everyone take cover!" Atlas ordered.

People quickly did what they were ordered. Atlas ran to make sure that his family was getting to safety. Once meeting Kida and Gabriella, he led them to safe cover. Gabriella buried her head in Kida's shoulder in fear. Kida went into protective mother mode and placed a protective hand on top of her terrified little girl's head. Atlas led them into the palace. Copernicus, Cleo and Troy were close behind them.

"Papa, what's happening?" Gabriella asked tearfully.

"I don't know." Atlas answered truthfully.

Atlas looked around and noticed that there were no cracks in the ground like in most major earthquakes. Just then the waves were crashing over their heads, Everyone looked up and around and noticed that they were surrounded by water. The island of Atlantis had dropped into the ocean, it was as simple as that. But the water did not submerge them. In fact everything was as dry as it was before. The shaking and rumbling stopped and Copernicus and Atlas hesitantly walked back outside. The two men looked up and noticed that they were in fact submerged underwater but a mysterious dome protected them from drowning and keeping the city itself fully intact.

"It's safe to come out now!" Atlas announced.

Slowly people began to venture out of their safety. Kida and Cleo were among the first. A head count was made and it was discovered that there was only one fatally, Apollo. Atlas took a look at his surroundings and his fellow country men. For the first time since he took the throne, he honestly did not know what to do or what should be done.

"What happened, You're Highness?" someone asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Are we safe here?"

"For the time being." Atlas answered.

"What's going to happen to us?" a young child asked.

"I don't know."

It was as if they never existed to the world above. Nothing remained of Atlantis and her citizens. Not one home, road or any other shred of evidence was left behind for clues. Atlantis now belonged in that place where legend and folklore existed. In a span of five minutes, the legend of the Lost City of Atlantis was born.


	3. Chapter Two

For centuries, Atlantis rested at the bottom of the ocean. But, for her people, life went on. Once they realized that their lives weren't ending, they continued on with their daily life. After whatever happened, their aging slowed down dramatically. They had barely aged at all.

"Troy!" six-year-old Gabriella called as she stood next to the dome.

"What is it?" Troy asked as he walked to her.

"Does the sun's reflection seem closer today?"

"No, it looks exactly the same." the seven-year old boy stated.

"Troy! Gabriella!" Kida called. "Be careful around the dome!"

"Yes, Mother!" Gabriella agreed.

"I miss the surface." Troy stated.

"Me too and playing on the beach." Gabriella stated.

"What are you two looking at?" Tin asked approaching the two.

"We're just looking and remembering the surface." Gabriella answered. "What was your favorite thing to do up there?"

"Playing on the beach." Tin answered.

"I wish we could go back up there." Gabriella stated. "I miss swimming with the dolphins."

It was almost unbearable for Troy and her family when they saw Gabriella crying uncontrollably when she saw Athena and Lily swimming so close to her but she was unable to touch them. For years, her animal friends would visit everyday. But they grew older while Gabriella stayed the same and finally one day, Gabriella went down to meet them and they never showed up. As she thought about that sad day, Gabriella turned back around to head back inside. Troy followed close behind her. Tin picked up a stone and threw it towards the dome. His eyes widened when the stone went right through and landed right on the other side.

"Gabriella! Troy!" Tin called stopping the two. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Troy asked before Tin threw a second stone.

"It went right on through and the dome didn't collapse." Gabriella stated with wide eyes.

"Which means, we should be able to, as well." Tin stated as he took a step forward.

"Tin, I don't think that's a good idea." Troy said.

"We don't know what could happen to us." Gabriella added.

"Come on, we'll only be out there a few minutes." Tin said. "We'll just be one step outside."

"I'll be right there with you, if you decide to go." Troy declared quietly. "I won't leave you. But remember that our fathers told us never to touch the dome for our safety."

"I don't know."

Just then a small pod of dolphins swam by. Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she remembered swimming with them so long ago. A young calf swam right up to the dome and looked directly at Gabriella. The young girl walked backed up to the dome to get a closer look. In the background, Atlas and Kida and Copernicus and Cleo watched carefully as their children ventured too close to the mysterious dome.

"Looks like Troy is too scared to join us." Tin goaded to his rival as he went to take Gabriella's hand.

"I'm not scared, we were just told not to touch the dome." Troy explained.

"So, nothing will make you go out there?"

"Not until my father gives me permission."

"Not even for Gabriella?"

Tin the grabbed Gabriella by the hand and pulled her through the dorm. Troy stood there in shock as Gabriella's surprised scream echoed through the air. Atlas and Kida were horrified as they saw their daughter forced through the mystic dome. Copernicus and Cleo saw their son and knew what he was about to do.

"Ella!" Troy shouted running to follow Tin and Gabriella.

"Gabriella!" her parents shouted as they broke into a frantic run.

"Troy!" Copernicus yelled as his own son ran into the dome. "Troy, don't!"

"Troy!" Cleo screamed as he disappeared.

The two sets of parents raced to follow their children. As Atlas and Copernicus rushed to go through the dome, they were devastated to discover that it was not solid. The two father desperately pushed against the sealed wall hoping to find some sort of way through. Kida and Cleo looked out into the ocean only find no sigh of both Troy and Gabriella. Not even Tin.

"They're not out there." Kida stated tearfully.

"We can't get through." Copernicus stated.

"Does that mean the children will not be able to get back in?"

"I don't know."

Gabriella didn't know what hit her. One minute she was looking at the dolphins through the dome and the next she was submerged in the water. Not sure of what to do, the young girl began to swim to the surface. She gasped when she broke through and spit the salty water from her mouth. The frightened girl looked all around and saw she was all alone in the middle of the ocean.

"Papa!" Gabriella cried hoping he was nearby. "Mama! Troy!"

Just then a different group of dolphins surround her. The leader approached her and got to where Gabriella could reach the dorsal fin. Gabriella did just that and held on tightly. The dolphins headed to where someone could find her and bring her to safety.

Meanwhile, in another location, Troy crashed through the surface. He too looked around frantically trying to find Gabriella and Tin. There was no sign of them. Troy was expecting his father to burst through a d give him a stern lecture about following the rules. When he didn't come, Troy began to swim frantically as he tried to find Gabriella.

Just then a loud noise broke the silence. Troy turned around and saw something speeding towards him. A boat whizzed by him and stopped suddenly before turning back in his direction. Troy watched as a man and a women approached him.

"Oh my God!" the woman exclaimed.

"Stay right there, Son." the said. "I'm coming to get you."

"No! I need to find Gabriella!" Troy shouted as tried to get away.

"It's going to be ok. We're going to take you to safety."

By this time, Troy was too exhausted to put up a fight as the man caught up to him and brought him back to the boat. He was pulled aboard and the woman wrapped a blanket around him and held him close.

"I'm going to the radio this in before we rush back."

"Ok." the woman agreed before turning her attention back to the boy in her arms. "What's your name, Sweetheart?"

"Troy." the boy mumbled.

"Where are your parents, Troy?"

"At home."

"What are you doing all the way out here by yourself?"

"Trying to find Gabriella." Troy whispered before passing out.

"Do I just swim to the shore?" Gabriella asked the dolphin. "Someone will help me? Thank you for all your help."

Gabriella began her swim to the coastline that was on the horizon. It was crowded with people enjoying sometime relaxation. No one knew that a small child was making her way towards them, completely lost and helpless. Gabriella finally made reached a spot where she could stand once again. After her swim, she was exhausted. She was struggling to stay up on her own two feet with the waves crashing into her from behind. Just when she had just about given up all strength, someone picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

"I need some help over here!"

Two life guards raced over to offer their help with Gabriella. A crowd had gathered to see what was going on. Gabriella was placed on the sand so that her vitals could be quickly checked. Someone brought a rolled up beach towel to be placed underneath the young girl's head to make her somewhat comfortable.

"Sweetheart, can you give us your name?"

"My name is Gabriella."

"Where are your parents, Gabriella?"

"At home."

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know, I was looking for my best friend." Gabriella answered.

"Who's your best friend?"

"Troy." Gabriella mumbled before she lost conciousness.

"His vitals are completely normal, he's only suffering from exhaustion."

Troy woke to a steady beeping noise. His eyes opened and he took in his new surroundings. He was in a simple white room, resting on a simple bed. At the foot of his bed stood a man and a women. The man was dressed in white and the woman was dressed for business.

"We don't know how he ended up in the middle of the ocean." the woman stated. "There has been no reports of plan crashes or boat accidents. It just does not make sense."

"No sign of head trauma supports that theory." the man said looking over at the boy and saw that his eyes were opened. "Ah, you're awake."

"Yes, sir." Troy answered sitting up.

"You told the people who rescued you that your name is Troy." the woman stated. "Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"My name is Susan Dorman, my job is to help children like you." Susan explained as she took out a notepad. "Can you tell me where your parents are?"

"They're at home."

"Can you tell me their names?"

"Copernicus and Cleo."

"And can you tell me where you live?"

"Atlantis." Troy murmured as he began to get sleepy once again.

"Troy?" Susan asked. "Atlantis does not exist, it's just a myth. Do you mean Atlanta? You were asking for a girl. Who is she?"

"My best friend."

"Susan, he needs his rest." the doctor said. "You can continue later."

"I have to find her." Troy stated drowsily.

"Find who?" Susan asked.

"Gabriella. I have to tell her that I love her."

Gabriella was sitting up in her head. When she woke up, she was all alone in her room. She slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to the window. Her room was so far away from the water, not like her room back at hom when it was above the waves. Gabriella only a got a brief glance outside due the nurse coaxing her back to bed so that the doctor could speak to her.

"You're awake." a man stated to Gabriella as he walked inside.. "I'm Dr. Franklin. Can you tell me your name, My Dear?"

"I'm Gabriella." the girl answered. "Where am I?"

"You are in Galveston, Texas. You were found at the coastline. Were your parents with you?"

"They're at home."

"Where do you live?"

"Atlantis."

"How did you come to Galveston?"

"I went through a magic dome and I ended up in the water." Gabriella said trying to remember what exactly happened to her. "I got help from some dolphins who brought me to the beach."

"Does your head hurt?" Dr. Franklin asked feeling the back of her head for a bump or swelling.

"No." Gabriella answered. "Has Troy come here, too?"

"Who's Troy?"

"My best friend."

"Did he fall in with you?"

"No, but he would have come in after me." Gabriella explained. "He wouldn't leave me here all on my own."

"Why is that?"

"Because he loves me and knows I need him."

"Gabriella, you were the only one brought in, no one else has been found with you or near you."

"Please find him." Gabriella pleaded. "He and I have never been apart."

"We'll look into it." the doctor told her gently. "But for right now, you need to get some more rest."

"Ok, if you think that is best."

"Good, I'll come back in and check in on you in a couple of hours."

"Yes, Doctor." Gabriella agreed as Franklin got up and headed into the hallway where a police officer was waiting.

"What did you find out?" Officer Jordan Brown asked. "There has been no boat distressed signals, no issues with cruise ships. It's as if this little girl just dropped into the ocean."

"There is no sign of head trauma. But I think she might be suffering from PTSD. She thinks she is from Atlantis."

"Wow, who have thought someone as young as her would even know about that legend."

"I'm going to keep her here for a couple of days for observation."

"I will try to dig deeper into this and see what I can find. She's a beautiful child, I don't understand on why we can't find anything on her." Brown stated.

"Any word on a foster home for her?"

"Not yet, everywhere I have turned to is already filled to the brim with foster children."

"I'll try to get some more information from her to help with your case."

Troy sat in his hospital bed watching something called a T.V. Never before had he seen anything like it and he was mesmerized by it. It was like watching real life but it belonged to other people. Troy was using the instrument he was shown to change the stories. He stopped when a scene looked like Atlantis.

"Is it ok if I join you?" Susan asked getting the boy's attention.

"Yes." Troy agreed turning back to the television.

"Oh, you're watching 'The Legend of Atlantis'."

"But it doesn't look like that." Troy declared. "The buildings are different. The rooves are rounded, not pointed."

"Troy, can we turn the TV off for a second? There are some people who want to meet you." Susan stated as a couple entered the hospital room. "This is Jack and Lucille Bolton.

"Hello, Troy." Jack greeted.

"Hello." Troy greeted politely back.

"Troy, Jack and Lucille are wanting to take you to their home until we figure out what happened to your parents."

"We don't want to replace your parents, Dear." Lucille explained to him. "We just want to give you a safe place to stay."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you."

"The doctors are going to let you leave tomorrow." Susan stated. "The police and I will continue to look for your parents."

"Ok." Troy agreed.

"Well, I'm going to leave the three of you alone to get to know each other."

Gabriella was using what she was told was a coloring book. She had gotten the knack of it was really enjoying herself. The nurses and doctors were being nice to her and taking wonderful care of her. A soft knock halted the young girl's coloring.

"Excuse me?" a woman in her mid fifties asked. "Are you Gabriella?"

"Yes." the girl answered the woman as she and a man entered the room.

"We're Miguel and Carmen Montez." Miguel introduced.

"Hello."

"Gabriella, we were wondering if you'd like to come stay with us until your parents have been located." Miguel offered.

"We have a large house. Our children are all grown p and have moved out so it's just us." Carmen added. "You'' have your own room. We have s swimming pool and stables full of horses for you to ride. You'll really love living there."

"What about my mother and father and Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"If your parents are found, you will be gladly returned to them and if Troy is found, he is more than welcomed to stay with us as well."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed knowing that she was going to be safe until she was returned to her home.

Troy was also agreeing to the same thing, hoping that Gabriella was near enough so that they could be reunited soon. But what neither one knew, was that within a year, all memories of their previous life would have faded away. They were accepted into their new homes and authorities eventually gave up their searches for their biological families and had them declared legally dead and the cases were closed. The Montez family adopted Gabriella and the Bolton family adopted Troy. What none of them knew was fate would reunite everyone and world would change because of it.


	4. Chapter Three

**Here's the next chapter. Once again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They really mean so much to me.**

Twenty one year old Gabriella Montez sat in a large aquarium. Ever since she was a child, she was drawn to here. After being adopted by her parents, Gabriella was welcomed into her new family by her much older siblings. Miguel and Carmen loved her as if she were biologically theirs the whole time.

Gabriella attended school and excelled in all subjects. She graduated top of her class and studied marine biology in college. Something she never told anyone, not even her own parents, was that she could understand what the marine life said and they could understand whatever she said and knew that she wouldn't hurt them. Her favorites were the dolphins and the sea lions. She was always drawn to them, ever since she was a little girl.

"Hey, Charles." Gabriella greeted her thirty year old nephew.

Yes, Gabriella was younger than her nieces and nephews. Charles was the eldest. Mariah was twenty-eight and Christopher was twenty-seven. In fact, Gabriella was a Great-Aunt to four children at only twenty-one. She doted on the little ones and her and her nephews were protective of her and Mariah was like an older sister.

"So, where are the kids?" Gabriella asked.

"Karen is taking them to the bathroom. I was told to meet you so we didn't keep you waiting."

"It's ok, I'm in my favorite section, you know that."

"How was your job interview?" Charles asked.

"I was hired on the spot." Gabriella answered smiling.

"Congratulations, Aunt Gabi."

"They saw how the animals were around me and they that it was a sign I needed to work for them."

"You have a certain gift for animal magnetism."

"Aunt Gabi!" four-year old Samantha Montez exclaimed.

"Hey, Sweetie." Gabriella greeted pulling her great-niece into her lap. "You look very pretty today."

"She got dressed all by herself." Karen Montez said as she appeared with two-year old Samuel. "Hello, Aunt Gabi."

"Hello, Karen." Gabriella greeted before turning to her nephew. "And hello to you too, Handsome."

"So, am I assuming that you got the job?"

"Start on Monday." Gabriella answered as Karen hugged her.

"That's wonderful news, congratulations."

"Aunt Gabi, can we go see the dolphins now?" Samantha asked.

"Of course we can." Gabriella agreed.

The family headed over to the large tank. As soon as Gabriella was in view, the dolphins swam over to her. Gabriella never understood how she came to get her gift but she was always grateful for it because she could understand what was wrong with them and could help make them feel better.

"Do they have names, Aunt Gabi?" Samantha asked.

"This one they named Roxy." Gabriella replied pointing to the smallest one. "She's the youngest one of the group."

"What's your job going to be?" Charles asked.

"I'm going to be working with dolphins, the seal and the sea otters."

"All our favorites!" Samantha exclaimed.

After a fun-filled day, the family returned to the Montez ranch for their weekly family gathering. Gabriella was congratulated by her family on getting the job she always dreamt of and they all knew she had the talent for it. Miguel and Carmen were now in their early seventies but were just as active as ever. They always went on vacations together every year to very active places. Also, having Gabriella around also made them feel younger.

"Gabriella, your mother and I are so proud of you." Miguel said as he and hs youngest child walked along a path to their backyard.

"Thanks Dad." Gabriella said looking out at the setting sun.

"What's wrong, Hun?"

"I just feel like something's missing in my life." Gabriella replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I keep having this reoccurring dream. A young boy is calling for me every time. I never get close enough to see if I recognize him, but deep down I know that I know him from somewhere."

"I'm sure these will go away in time. Maybe it's nerves for your new job." Miguel stated.

"Maybe." Gabriella agreed.

"We better head back, your mother will have our heads if we are late for dinner."

"Just in time." Carmen declared as her husband and daughter walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"It smells wonderful, Mom." Gabriella said as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Carmen acknowledged as everyone sat down to the table.

At around midnight, Gabriella woke up from the same dream. Her chest heaved as she gasped for air. Every time she woke up at right at the time she was to finally meet the young boy. Gabriella buried her head in her hands as she regained herself. She then threw the blankets off of her and walked to her window. Her eyes scanned her backyard to try to find anything that could help her calm herself down. She finally settled on the swimming pool.

After quickly changing, Gabriella quietly made her way outside. She dove into the water and started to swim laps. The young woman had always been drawn to the water. Another secret she carried was she could actually breathe underwater. Gabriella did not tell anyone of this secret either. She was very good at acting like everyone else, always coming up with others and never staying under the water for more than forty-five seconds. Swimming was her relaxation. One time she swam for three hours non stop without even realizing. It was as if swimming was second nature to her.

"Gabriella?" Carmen yelled in a whisper causing the young woman to stop mid lap. "What are you doing? It's three in the morning."

"Sorry, Mama." Gabriella said as she moved to sit up on the pool step. "I couldn't sleep."

"Did you have the dream again?"

After having the dream three nights in a row, Gabriella confined in her mother. Carmen had been the one to tell her that maybe it was vision for Gabriella's future or a vision from her past. Mother comforted her daughter each time she was so frustrated about the dream that she was in tears.

"It's happening more and more frequently, sometimes at least three times a night. I wonder if it is some sort of sign."

"Any changes this time?"

"The boy got older as he got closer to me. Maybe it's a sign that he'll be a big part of my future?"

"Could be, did you recognize him at all?"

"No, I wake up right before we meet." Gabriella replied. "I wonder if we really were friends before I met you and Dad at the hospital that day."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Everything is nothing but a big blur. I know you and Dad adopted me when I was four but there was four years before you. I had a whole other life. Why can't I remember it? Whether it was a good or bad life I still would like to remember some of it."

"I don't know what to tell you."

"I came out here to clear my head."

"The water always drew you towards it." Carmen stated. "You had no trouble swimming, not even when you were a child. We always had trouble getting you out to come eat or go to bed. So you do know that you learned how to swim before you met us."

"That's true and the water always seems to be a part of me."

On Monday morning, Gabriella pulled into the employee parking lot. Today was her first day on the job. The butterflies were flying in her stomach as she entered the building. After getting her locker, she was asked to change into her swimsuit and to meet up with her supervisor at the dolphin tank.

"Mr. Benson?" Gabriella asked as she saw her boss standing above tank.

"Gabriella, did you have any trouble with anything?"

"No sir."

"Good. This morning we're just going to have you jump right in. You will be in charge of taking vitals, feeding and play and recreation for the seals, dolphins and otters." Benson explained. "You are to do the vitals twice a day, in the morning when you get here and then began before you leave for the day. Feeding and playing are three times a day."

"Yes sir."

"Your lunch break is noon to one. You will be given two fifteen minute breaks every day."

"Ok."

"Do you have questions?"

"I don't believe so."

Gabriella took off her shoes and shorts before diving into the water. She was instantly surrounded by the playful dolphins. She giggled as they splashed her. The dolphins clicked and whistled as she swam with them. They even stayed still for her as she listened to their heartbeats and their lungs before she recorded them down on a chart. Many of her new coworkers and visitors commented that Gabriella somehow managed to get the dolphins do things for her that they could never get them to do for them.

For the next hour, Gabriella played and fed the dolphins. Visitors watched as she threw colorful rings for them to fetch and bring back to her. Lots of children asked what they had to do in order to work at the aquarium and be able to swim with the dolphins. Benson noticed that within hours of Gabriella actually working there, more interests in their summer programs began to rise.

"Ok, it's your lunchtime." Gabriella announced as she pulled herself out of the water. "And then, I have to go play with the seals for a little while."

Gabriella reached into a bucket and began tossing some fish out to them for their meal. As she sat there watching them, a young man witnessed every move she made. It seemed that she knew what they were thinking. The dolphins did not give her any trouble as she had checked their vitals for the aquarium's research purposes.

"OK, guys." Gabriella stated as she stood up. "I have to leave for a while. But I will be back later."

Gabriella headed to another area of the aquarium that was outdoors. The seals were very excited as she approached them. The young woman smiled as she climbed onto the rock formation that was created so they could sun themselves. The moment she sat down, Gabriella felt a young pup put her head in her lap. She smiled as she rubbed the top of its head softly. Suddenly another seal placed his head on he shoulder.

"Feeling left out?" Gabriella asked as he nodded making her giggle. "Are you guys ready to eat?" she asked getting barks of agreement in response.

After her first day came to an end, Gabriella bid her animal friends goodnight and told them she would see them in the morning, she made her into the locker room. Taped on her locker was a note from Benson asking her to stop by his office before she left to go home. Gabriella quickly showered and got dressed before heading up to Benson's office once again.

"Are you sure you want Gabriella Montez for your project?" Benson questioned the young man sitting in front of him. "She has just started here today and there are plenty of biologists who have been here longer and have much more experience and frankly, I feel, deserve a shot before Ms. Montez, not that there is nothing wrong with her. I just feel that someone who has been here longer deserves this opportunity."

"Yes, either I have Gabriella on board with my research project or I go find another aquarium to have their name on the project plus the grant."

"Gabriella is a rather loyal young woman and may argue that someone else should get the spot instead of her."

"Well, you will just have to convince her that it would be best for her and your aquarium."

"You wanted to see, Sir?" Gabriella asked poking her head into the room.

"Yes." Benson agreed standing from behind his desk. "Gabriella, there is someone I want you to meet. Austin Cutler, Gabriella Montez."

The young man, who was only a couple of years older than Gabriella, stood up from the chair in front of Benson's desk. He was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. With a charming smile, he held his hand before her for her to shake.

"Mr. Cutler has a very interesting research proposition for us." Benson told Gabriella.

"For us?" Gabriella asked confused.

"For you, me and the entire aquarium." Benson replied.

"Please sit down and allow me to explain." Austin stated before the three sat down in Benson's comfortable office chairs.

"So, what's the proposition that you are talking about, Mr. Cutler?" Gabriella asked kindly.

"Please, call me Austin." Austin told her. "I am funding an expedition to an area where dolphins migrate to every year. I want to study the migration patterns and figure out why they go there every year."

"Mr. Cutler was observing you today and was very impressed with your connection with our dolphins here."

"Very impressed." Austin added.

"He would like you to be the marine biologist for the study."

"Me?" Gabriella asked in shock. "But I have only just started working here today. There are at least five other biologists that deserve this chance more than I do."

"Gabriella, I have worked here for over twenty years and I've never seen the type of connection that you have with our animals. You deserve this opportunity and it would bring great recognition, plus the very generous grant from Mr. Cutler, to our program."

"When does it start?" Gabriella asked. "And where does it go?"

"I plan to leave at the end of the month and we are headed to somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean." Austin explained. "We will have te state of the art equipment to help you with the research."

"I feel uncomfortable about taking this project. I feel like I would be cheating the others. It's a fantastic opportunity but they deserve this more than I do."

"Gabriella, Mr. Cutler only wants you. If you don't take this, he is going to choose another aquarium who will get the recognition and the grant. Do you really want us to lose all that?"

Gabriella felt torn. It was a huge opportunity for her and the aquarium. But how would the other biologists feel when they found out that they were passed up by her, when she had only worked there for one day. Finally, Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat and turned looked at the two men before her.

"Thank you for this incredible opportunity, Mr. Cutler." she stated.

"Does that mean you accept?" Austin asked eagerly.

Gabriella had to admit that she felt slightly uncomfortable with Austin's eagerness towards her. She was prepared to say no just because of that. But something inside her prevented her from doing so. She kept having the image of the young man approaching her. Could this expedition lead her to him? Would she find a key to her past? Gabriella looked over at Austin as he held his hand out to her.

"I accept." Gabriella agreed shaking his hand.

"So, you're on the job for one day and you were asked to go on a research assignment?" Carmen asked as she, Gabriella and Miguel sat down to dinner that night.

"Yep, Mr. Cutler observed me today saw me interact with the dolphins and was impressed." Gabriella explained. "Mr. Benson really wanted me to accept because if I didn't, a huge grant would be given to another aquarium, so I did."

"When do you ship out?" Miguel asked.

"At the end of the month."

"I think this is a wonderful career opportunity for you." Miguel stated.

"I do too." Carmen agreed before noticing her daughter's frown. "What's the matter?"

"I can't help but feel I am cheating others from this chance." Gabriella replied.

"You said that he only wanted you and wouldn't take anyone else."

"I know, but I still can't shake the feeling."

"It will go away eventually but this is a great chance for you. We just want you to be careful is all."

"I will, Mom." Gabriella promised smiling. "Aside from the cheated feeling, I do have a good feeling about this."

"And your feelings have never proven you wrong before." Miguel said smiling.

"No they haven't, I trust them more than anything." Carmen added.

The next day, Gabriella arrived back for work. By this time word had gotten out about her research position. Gabriella was nervous that she would be given the cold shoulder by everyone but to her surprise, they all congratulated her. Many even thanked her getting them the grant that would be used to update their equipment and lab. After that day, Gabriella's guilt over taking the assignment subsided and she allowed herself to actually be excited about her chance of opportunity.

For the next three weeks, Gabriella prepared to leave for her trip. There was paperwork she needed to fill out and sign, she tested some of her equipment on the dolphins and they told if the readings were accurate. Luckily for her, they were leaving from Galveston so she wouldn't have to fly out. Carmen made sure she had plenty of sunscreen, soap, shampoo and anything else she might need.. Benson assured her that her job and the animals would be fine with her being gone.

Finally, the big day arrived. Gabriella was in her father's truck as Miguel and Carmen accompanied her to the port. They pulled up to the pier they were instructed to and were surprised to see a large yacht docked there. Austin was supervising the loading of the equipment onto the ship. He smiled as he watched Gabriella approach with her parents.

"Welcome aboard, Gabriella." Austin greeted smiling.

"Thank you." Gabriella replied. "Mr. Cutler, these are my parents Miguel and Carmen Montez."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Austin stated shaking their hands. "You have raised a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you." Carmen said, sort of put off by her daughter's boss' statement.

"I'm hoping to cast off with an hour but you two are more than welcomed to stay with Gabriella until we set sail."

"Thank you, that's very kind."

"Miguel, Carmen and Gabriella walked up the gangplank. At the bow of the ship was a nice size pool with a hot tub at the stern. As Gabriella took in part of her home for the next few weeks, she flashed back to her dream.

_A young boy was running towards her. He was still a ways away nut as he got closer, he grew older. Gabriella stood frozen as he reached her, now a full-grown man. Gabriella allowed herself to move her gaze from his very toned stomach up towards his face. She was finally allowed to see his handsome features. His eyes were ocean blue, ones she could easily allow herself to drown in. His hair was brown and all she wanted to do was to run her fingers though his locks. The smile on his face was much more than the charming one Austin had earlier. It was the smile of only a lover could give._

"Gabriella?" Austin asked forcing her out of her fantasy.

"Sorry." Gabriella stated embarrassed. "What is it?"

"I just thought that maybe you'd like to meet the rest of us."

"That would be nice."

Austin introduced Gabriella to the rest of the research team. They were very nice and friendly. As they approached a young man with his back to them, Gabriella's heart began to beat like it did in her dreams.

"Gabriella, meet Troy Bolton." Austin introduced as Gabriella came face to face with the man from her dreams.


	5. Chapter Four

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one. Once again, thank you for the awesome reviews!**

"Gabriella, meet Troy Bolton." Austin introduced.

At hearing his name, twenty-three year old Troy Bolton turned around. Hus heart stopped when he saw the exact same woman he had dreamed about for the past fifteen years. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Troy, this is Gabriella, she is in charge of the marine life research." Austin continued.

"Hi." Troy greeted holding his hand out.

"Hi." Gabriella repeated as they shook hands slowly, not wanting to break contact.

"Well, let's continue with the tour." Austin announced interrupting the moment, not liking how they reacted to meeting one another. "Allow me to show you to your research lab."

As Gabriella was led away, she turned to look back at Troy. They both shared a smile stating that they would make sure that they would meet up again. Austin showed Gabriella the state of the art lab. Gabriella smiled as she took everything in.

"I hope everything is to your liking." Austin stated.

"It is." Gabriella agreed.

"Well, Baby, it's probably time we take our leave." Miguel said a few minutes later.

"Ok, Dad." Gabriella agreed.

"We allowed international calling onto your phone just in case." Carmen stated.

"Thanks, Mama."

"You be safe and have a good time."

"I will, be careful driving back home."

Gabriella watched as her parents made their way back up the dock to the truck. As she watched them drive away, Gabriella saw that they were about to cast off and within fifteen minutes were in open waters. As they drifted away, something inside told Gabriella that this trip was going to completely change her life.

* * *

With things settled down and they were away from land, Troy went in search of Gabriella Montez. He couldn't believe his luck. Never in his wildest dreams could he imagine that the only girl he ever saw in his dreams would be joining him on the trip. Troy walked along the bow of the ship and along the cabins before finally finding her at the stern. She was gazing out at the horizon and Troy knew exactly why she was there.

"The sea always called to me too." Troy stated making his presence known. "It has for as long as I can remember."

"I feel exactly the same way." Gabriella replied. "It's like she knows me and called my name whenever I'm near."

"This is going to sound strange, but I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"Maybe, but I have no memory if my life before I was six. My family and I can't figure it out but we've coped with it."

"That's funny because I have no memory of my life before age seven."

"That quite a coincident." Gabriella stated, honestly believing it. "So you know what I'm doing on this excursion, but I don't know what you are doing."

"I'm actually a Navy SEAL. I was assigned to protect everyone as well as report your findings since they could benefit the military."

"We're going to be in dangerous waters?"

"No, I'm just a precaution, you could say."

"Oh I see." Gabriella stated. "Do you live in Galveston?"

"I actually am not from Texas, I live in California."

"I've always wanted to go to California, especially a beach."

"I love the beach, always have."

"Me too."

"Gabriella! Troy!" Troy's bunk mate Jethro called. "Dinner is in an hour."

"Thanks, Man!" Troy called before turning to Gabriella.

"I probably should go unpack in my cabin." Gabriella said. "I'll see you for dinner?"

"I'll save you a seat."

Gabriella smiled before heading to her cabin. Something inside her now told her that she was destined to be a part of the excursion now just to meet Troy Bolton. Although she had never experienced before what it was like, but Gabriella was fairly certain she had just experienced love at first sight.

Troy watched as Gabriella walked away. The one thing he had searched for his whole had stood right in front of him. Fate told him to take this assignment and brought Gabriella to him. Something about her just clicked with him. It wasn't just her goddess like beauty, it was something more. Troy didn't know what it was just yet but he had a feeling he soon would.

* * *

After unpacking, Gabriella took a quick shower and changed into a simple sun dress. Once she was ready, she made her way to the galley. A few people were already eating when she arrived. Gabriella searched to see f Troy was among them. Austin noticed her and waved at her signaling that he saved her a seat at his table for two. Gabriella groaned to herself and hoped Troy would meet up with her before she had to sit next to Austin all on her own.

Gabriella got her plate of food from the buffet table. She took one last long look around to see if Troy had snuck in behind her. When she saw no sign of him, Gabriella resigned to her fate and walked over and join Austin at his table.

"So are you settled in ok?" Austin asked.

"I am, thank you." Gabriella said keeping an eye out for Troy, hoping he didn't think that she ditched him for Austin.

"I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am that you decided to join in our research project. I feel that we need to have some one on one time every day so we can discuss the project, what do you think?"

"Mind if I join you?" a voice asked, instantly bringing Gabriella relief at not having to answer the question posed onto her.

"Actually..." Austin started to say.

"Of course." Gabriella replied as Troy pulled up a chair next to Gabriella.

"Get everything unpacked?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"I did and everything's put away."

"You look lovely by the way."

"Thank you and you look very handsome."

It seemed like she wasn't the only one to have showered between their meeting and now. Troy had changed into a pair of jeans and a nice buttoned up shirt. Gabriella smiled as she met his eyes.

"I was beginning to think you had changed your mind about eating dinner with me." Gabriella teased.

"Nonsense, couldn't let Austin have you all to yourself." Troy said before sending Austin a playful grin.

Austin returned his with a fake playful grin. He had hoped to be spending time alone with Gabriella. However, there would be plenty of chances for the two of them to get reacquainted. Hopefully by the end of the first week, Gabriella would be spending nights in his cabin where they would have multiple one on one moments together.

"Dinner was fantastic." Gabriella said as she finished up.

"Care to join me for some brandy, Troy?" Austin asked hoping to get him away from Gabriella so they didn't get too close.

"No thank you. I think I am going to take a walk around deck." Troy answered.

"That's sounds great, might if I join you?" Gabriella asked.

"I'd love the company."

"You have a nice evening, Mr. Cutler." Gabriella told Austin as she and Troy got up to put their plates away.

"You too, Gabriella."

Austin watched them walk off together. Once they were out of sight, he cursed himself. His plan had completely back fired. He had hoped that he could keep Troy occupied with drinks and then he could sneak off to meet Gabriella later on that evening. He didn't know who this guy was, his father had suggested having the SEAL join the team and he did not like how fast he had attached himself to Gabriella. Austin vowed to get time with Gabriella and he would make sure of it. But something was not right.

"Thank you for rescuing me, I thought I was going to have to sit with Mr. Cutler all on my own."

"Don't like him very much?" Troy asked as they walked outside.

"He is always flirting with me." Gabriella explained. "It's like he just wants me all to himself."

"Well, I don't blame him, I wouldn't mind keeping you all to myself either."

"But there is one major difference between you and him."

"And what's that?"

"I feel the same about you." Gabriella whispered into his ear with a smile.

"Well, I am honored that you feel that way. Would you like to grab some dessert and eat with me out on the deck?"

"I'd love to, what's for dessert?"

"Ice cream. Wait here and I will go get two bowls."

The sun was just beginning to set making the a mixture of blue, purple and orange. Gabriella sat down at a small table and waited for Troy to return. Which he did only moments later. He sat down close to her and together they began to eat.

"So, tell me more about yourself." Gabriella requested gently.

"Well, I grew up in California, that you already know. But don't worry, I'm not one of those spoiled rich kids."

"I'm glad because if you were I would have left you high and dry. I don't go for snobs who flaunt Daddy's money."

"Like someone else we both know. My parents are Jack and Lucille Bolton. Dad was my basketball coach as well as my eleventh grade history teacher. My mom is an attorney."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, just me."

"What made you want to join the Navy?"

"I don't really know, I felt something inside me tell me that it was something I was meant to do."

"You're pretty young for a SEAL."

"I'm the youngest ever to be accepted."

"That is very impressive. I bet it's a hit with the girls back home."

"Actually I have not found the right girl yet but I think I might be getting close."

"Hmmm..." said Gabriella smiling.

"So, tell me about you."

"Well, I was adopted by my parents when I was found on the beach after swimming ashore when I was six years old." Gabriella stared

"Wait, you were found at the beach when you were six?"

"Yes."

"Ok, this is going to sound very weird but I was also found stranded in the ocean when I was seven."

"That's crazy. Do you remember how you got there?" Gabriella asked.

"No, do you?"

"Nothing."

"Do you think we're somehow connected?"

"How could we? We were in different oceans."

"I guess you're right, please go on."

"I lived with my parents for a year before they adopted me just in case my biological parents showed up. I graduated and became a marine biologist. I have three brothers and sisters, a bunch of nieces and nephews. I also a great-aunt."

"No way, you're a great-aunt." Troy stated in shock.

"Well, my parents are in their seventies. My siblings are in their forties and fifties." Gabriella answered.

"And how did you go into marine biology?"

"I was called to it." she replied. "So, do you know how long it's going to take us to get to our location?"

"I believe it will be about a week." Troy answered. "Or that's what I've heard."

"Plenty of time to start getting to know one another and have fun." Gabriella stated as she placed her head on the gentleman's shoulder.

"I have to agree with you, Ms. Montez." Troy agreed as he rested his head on top of the young lady's.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his cain, Austin was in a rage. He had just witnessed Troy and Gabriella sitting cozily together on the deck. He threw a glass against the wall in his fury. This couldn't be happening. He had worked so hard to find her and then convince her to come not to just lose her once again to another man. Austin suddenly froze as a thought finally donned on him.

"What if it's not another man?" he asked himself. "It's got to be, there's no other way she would become so attached to someone else that fast."

Austin could not believe it." After all his hard work and his father went and hired the one person he hoped would stay lost forever. Judging from how they interacted, they did not remember each other or their past. Some hope filled Austin as he realized that there was still hope to make Gabriella fall in love with him.

* * *

"So, did Mr. Cutler pick you for all this?" Gabriella asked.

"No, actually his father picked me after the SEALS recommended me." Troy answered. "I think you were only one Austin hired himself."

"I hope he isn't expecting me to sleep with him." Gabriella stated. "I don't so that sort of thing."

"I'll keep an eye on you." Troy offered with a smile.

"You're very sweet, Troy Bolton."

"Well, my mother raised a gentleman."

"She certainly did."

"So, tell me a secret, something you've never told another person."

Gabriella's hear stopped. Her two biggest secrets were that she could speak with the marine life and breathing underwater. Would Troy freak out if she told him. So, Gabriella took a deep breath and decided to chance it.

"Please don't think that I'm crazy." she pleaded. "But I can talk to marine animals and understand them and they can understand me when I speak to them."

Troy sat there stunned. Out of everything she could have said, he didn't expect that. Gabriella took his silence as a bad sign and knew she blew it. She buried her face in her hands and groaned in frustration on which brought Troy back to reality.

"What's all that about?" he asked playfully.

"Because I am an idiot for telling you that. You now think I'm crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy at all. Want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I have the exact same secret."

"Troy Bolton, don't make fun of me."

"I'm not, I'm telling you the truth." Troy defended. "I've always loved going to Sea World and see the dolphins, whales and seals. They always laugh because they have already knew how to the tricks and that they were..."

"Getting rewarded for never learning anything new." Gabriella finished.

"Believe me now?"

"I do."

"Want to know another secret?"

"Do you breathe underwater, too" Gabriella asked.

"Too?" Troy questioned in shock.

"I've never told my parents that, I trained myself to come up for air every forty-five seconds."

"It benefit me getting into the SEALS, but I never made it look suspicious."

"Are we from another planet, Troy?"

"I don't think so, we look pretty normal and I've already looked to see if there was a way out skin could come off and there isn't" Troy joked making Gabriella crack a smile.

"But all these other things, nobody else has them."

"We don't know that. Maybe they're like us, too afraid to say anything."

"Maybe. I'm glad that we met, Troy Bolton." Gabriella stated quietly.

"I am too. I think we were destined to." Troy agreed. "Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"No, my job doesn't really start until we reach our location. Do you have anything planned that you have to do?"

"Just to observe and report."

"Why is the military interested in the dolphin migrating patterns?"

"It could be a way to pass classified information to allies without the paper trail. Nobody would expect dolphins to be spies."

"That's very true."

"Would you like to spend tomorrow with me? I know we are limited in space but I'd really would like it if you'd keep me company."

"I'd love to." Gabriella answered smiling. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Thank you for accepting."

* * *

An hour later, Gabriella stated that she was about ready to go to bed. Troy escorted her to her cabin to ensure that Austin couldn't corner her at the last-minute. The two were laughing and smiling with each other when they reached Gabriella's door.

"Thank you for escorting me." Gabriella said.

"Just trying to be a gentlemen."

"Are you sure you don't have any ulterior motives? Like a goodnight kiss, maybe?"

"You caught me." Troy teased with a smile. "But if you're not..."

Gabriella didn't allow him to finish when she grabbed his shirt and yanked him to her, then she firmly pressed her lips against Troy's. After a few moments, they pulled back so they could look at one another. Gabriella smiled as Troy leaned their foreheads together. They entwined their fingers together as they basked in their new-found romance.

"As much as I would love to stay and continue kissing you over and over again." Troy said kissing Gabriella twice. "But I don't want to rush this too much. So, I'm going to bid you goodnight and allow you to get your rest."

"Ok." Gabriella whispered as their lips met once again.

"Ok, I really am going now." Troy chuckled as he finally pulled away five minutes later. "You, Ms. Montez, are going to be the death of me."

"Goodnight, Troy." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"I'll pick you up at nine tomorrow morning."

"Sounds perfect." Gabriella stated as she unlocked her door.

"Sweet dreams, Ella." Troy said before kissing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

Gabriella smiled as she closed the door behind her. Troy braced his hands on the door as he leaned his head against it. A huge smile appeared on his face as he thought of the woman on the other side.

"Goodnight." he whispered before heading off to his own cabin.

The moment she entered her cabin, Gabriella giggled with excitement. Never in her life had someone made her feel as special as Troy Bolton. A beautiful smile dazzled her face as she reached for her cell phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"Mama?" she asked excitedly. "I literally met the man of my dreams."


	6. Chapter Five

**Thank you for the great reviews once again. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

The next morning, Austin woke at ten o'clock, we after everyone else. As soon as he was dressed, he began setting up a small table for an intimate brunch with Gabriella. If he wanted to win her over, he had to be two steps ahead of Troy. Austin walked across the hall and knocked on the cabin door.

"Gabriella?" he called. "Gabriella, it's Austin."

When no one answered, he figured she might be swimming in the pool. He whistled as he headed topside. That day was an easy day for everyone and the crew members were enjoying themselves by fishing, playing poker or just goofing around. Austin smiled when he saw them having fun and it was all because of him. But his smile quickly dropped. There in front of him was Troy, with Gabriella. Troy was lounging against one of the chairs and Gabriella was nestled up against his chest as she sat in between his legs.

Anger built up in Austin as he took in the scene in front of him. Goddamn the son of a bitch for making a move on Gabriella. Austin was obviously that better man for her. He was rich, he could shower her in jewels and whatever else she wanted. Gabriella would live in the lap of luxury, the way she deserved. With Troy, she would only be a jar head's wife. What kind of horrible life would that be for her? One that she would never come to know if he had anything to say about it.

"I love this feeling." Gabriella said smiling as she looked up at Troy. "I feel so relaxed, safe and I am beginning to feel that feeling of being in love."

"I have to agree with you, Ms. Montez." Troy remarked as he began to toy with the tips of her fingers lovingly. "Are you enjoying the day so far?"

"So much so that I never want it to end."

"After we get back to the states, I want you to meet my family and get to know them." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella on the shoulder. "I want them to fall in love you as I am right now."

"Well, you've sort of already met my parents and I told my mom about you." Gabriella said. "And when we get back, she insisted you come for dinner."

"I'd like that."

"Gabriella." Austin said causing the two to turn their heads to him. "I was thinking that we could discuss some of your research over brunch."

"I thought we discussed everything with Mr. Benson." Gabriella remarked. "And I've already had breakfast. But if you have any other questions, I can answer them right now."

"No, that's ok. Enjoy the rest of your day."

A few minutes later, Troy helped Gabriella to her feet before leading her to the pool. He jumped right in while she put her hair up in a messy bun while standing on the pool step. Once she was finished, Troy grabbed her by the hips and pulled her in with him. Gabriella squealed as he did so. Troy held her tightly by wrapping his arms around her waist. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him gently.

"I've never felt this way about any girl." Troy whispered.

"I've never felt this way ever." Gabriella remarked. "You make me feel like I'm the only girl you see."

"Because to me, you're the only one that means something to me. I wan to protect you, experience new things with you and love you as you deserve to be loved."

"Love me?" Gabriella asked in surprise as she looked to see if he was joking or not.

"Yes, I know it sounds crazy but everything within me, my mind, my gut and my heart is telling me that I'm supposed to love you." Troy explained. "Maybe we knew each other in another life but I knew that I'm supposed to love you, Gabriella. Before we met, I had dreams about you and I hoped and prayed that I'd find you in reality."

"I dreamt about you as well and I hoped that you weren't just going to be in my imagination. I almost cried with joy when we were introduced."

"My heart stopped." Troy said. "You were so beautiful in my dreams, but you are even more gorgeous in real life."

"That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." Gabriella declared tearfully.

"I meant every word I said. I'm telling you that I loved you long before we first met."

"I loved you before that too."

"You're it for me, I'm not ashamed or afraid to say that now. I'm not going to love anyone else but you, Ella."

"And I am never going to love anyone else but you. Our parents were going to think we're crazy."

"I don't care, but I trust it." Troy proclaimed lovingly as he cupped her face and kissed her gently. "How do you feel about this?"

"I trust you, I trust this and I trust us with everything within me." Gabriella promised kissing him back softly.

As the couple basked in their love and promised future, two sets of eyes looked on. One pair twinkled with happiness as they watched Troy and Gabriella lovingly interact with one another. The second pair watched with anger and jealousy. After all of his careful planning, he still lost the girl.

"I have to say that this is hands down the best date I have ever been on." Gabriella told Troy quietly.

"I'm honored, especially since we're limited on space." Troy replied.

"It's more about the company than the location."

Just then they noticed that crew members gathered around the starboard side. Troy helped Gabriella out of the pool and they also joined them to see what all the fuss was about. Gabriella beamed when she saw a large school of dolphins swimming along side them. As if sensing her, the mammals began to chirping and clicking up at the yacht.

"They want you to join them for a while." Troy said coming up behind Gabriella.

The young woman turned her head and smiled at her soul mate. Troy smiled back reading her mind. Gabriella climbed over the railing and before anyone could stop her, jumped overboard. Troy yelled for the captain to halt the ship for a while. Members of the crew whistled and cheered as the young man dove in after his girlfriend. Gabriella was in the middle of the dolphin pod when he resurfaced next to her.

"What's going on?" Austin demanded as he appeared on deck. "Why have we stopped?"

"Bolton just jumped into the water."

"We stopped because he decided to take a swim in the ocean? Full steam ahead." Austin demanded the shocked crew.

"What about Gabriella?"

"What about her? She didn't jump in after him, did she?"

"No, she jumped in before Troy."

"Dammit." Austin cursed knowing he would never abandoned Gabriella.

Gabriella was rubbing a young calf's belly. She laughed when its tail started kicking the water and splashing her as she reached that certain 'spot'. Troy was diving into the water and racing a smaller group. Suddenly, he reached up and pulled Gabriella underwater. The young woman was smiling when she saw him. Troy pulled her close and leaned their foreheads together. Gabriella placed her hands on his cheeks before she was pulled into a passionate underwater kiss. Just then they heard something hit the water. They looked up and saw a life preserver floating above them. The two swam back up to the surface. On the boat, Austin was holding the line.

"Fun's over." Troy said as they noticed their boss' firm expression.

Troy grabbed the life-preserver in one hand and held Gabriella with his other one. Austin pulled them back to the yacht. Gabriella held onto him tightly as they reached the side of the vessel. Troy gave her a gentle kiss before helping her begin her climb.

"Lady's first." he stated.

"You just want to stare at my ass." Gabriella teased before kissing him quickly.

"It's a mighty fine view, I have to admit."

The two pulled themselves over the railing and were greeted with the stern look of Austin. Troy and Gabriella each had to bite their lower lips to keep themselves from laughing. Troy looked over at her and winked.

"What kind of stunt was that, Bolton?" Austin demanded angrily.

"Mr. Cutler, I jumped over first." Gabriella stated. "Troy jumped in after me."

"Your little dip cost us time!" Austin yelled at Troy completely ignoring Gabriella's admission.

"It was barely five minutes." Troy argued.

"Pull another stunt like that again and the next port we come to, you're off this ship." Austin threatened before storming off.

"Yes, Sir." Troy mocked as he saluted.

The crew laughed at his action. Gabriella latched her arms around his neck, nervous about Austin's threat. Troy held her close as some of the crew gave him high fives.

"I'm sorry about getting you into trouble." Gabriella said sadly.

"Hey now, don't be sad." Troy told her, kissing her on the forehead. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Don't say that. I don't even want to think about you being thrown off the ship."

"He can't get rid of me. He signed a agreement with the Navy." Troy explained. "Come on, let's get back in the pool."

As the young couple went on their way, the dolphins dove back into the water. The waves carried their announcement even further than even they would go. The announcement consisted of only two words, 'Coming Home'.

* * *

Later that evening, Gabriella was just getting out of the shower. A big smile graced her face. She had just had the best day of her life. Troy did everything he could to ensure their first 'date' was perfect and it was. Plus, as he dropped her off at he cabin, he told her the date wasn't over as he kissed her gently. As she pulled out a sun dress, Gabriella mentally thanked her mother for telling her to pack a few in case she needed them for a special occasion. Well, a magical date with the perfect man was special enough. She dried her and straightened her hair before putting on some makeup.

A few minutes later, Troy knocked on her door. Gabriella greeted him with a happy kiss. Troy chuckled as he patted her backside.

"I loved the welcoming." he told her as they left her cabin. "And you look very beautiful."

"Thank you, Mr. Bolton." Gabriella replied as their hands entwined with each other. "You look very handsome."

"I have to remember to thank my mom who told me to pack nice clothes because I never know when I'll need them."

"My mother told me the same thing." Gabriella said as Troy led her in the opposite direction of the galley. "Where are we going?"

"Dinner." Troy answered as he led her to the stern where a candlelit dinner was waiting for them.

Gabriella gasped when she saw all that Troy did for her. She pulled Troy close to her and placed a deep kiss on his lips. Troy held her close by her hips as the kiss continued. It finally came to an end when both needed air.

"I take it that you approve?" Troy asked.

"Very much so." Gabriella agreed as they both sat down to eat. "No one has ever done this for me before. Thank you, Troy."

"You're more than welcome. I'm just happy you like it."

"I love it."

Troy made shrimp scampi for the two of them. His mother made sure he knew how to cook for when he was on his own. The two sat close as they ate. Troy kept his hand on Gabriella's knee the whole time, occasionally squeezing or caressing it.

"So, how long have you had abilities to breathe underwater and to communicate with animals?" Gabriella questioned.

"For as long as I can remember." Troy answered. "I've managed to them a secret from everyone. How about you?"

"I've known almost my whole life as well. Like you, I kept it a secret from everyone. Like you, I taught myself to always come up for air before a minute."

"It's amazing that our mothers never found out."

"Yes it is. Mine doesn know how much I love the water, though."

"Mine too. We are fortunate enough to have our own pool in the backyard."

"We had one too. Whenever I woke from one of my visions of you, I'd swim to get my frustrations out of not knowing who you were or even knowing if you really did exist."

"I know how you feel. I would run after those dreams of you."

"Do you think fate brought us together?"

"I know we were." Troy answered kissing her hand gently. "I have to admit I was terrified when I first saw you in person."

"Why?" Gabriella asked in surprise.

"In my dreams, you were my fantasy of the perfect woman. I was afraid reality would ruin it."

"Did it?" Gabriella asked, nervous at what his answer would be.

"You are my walking dream come true." Troy answered leaning over to kiss her softly on the lips.

"You, Troy Bolton, walked right out of my dreams and right into my heart."

"I could not have said that any better." Troy agreed. "I'm falling for you, Ella, hard. Very, very hard."

"I fell for you the first moment I saw that you were real." Gabriella admitted tearfully. "Is there an aquarium near your base?"

"About twenty minutes away. Why?"

"When this assignment is finished, I'm going back with you. I waited too long for you, I don't want to lose you."

"This is completely crazy."

"But it feels completely right."

Troy leaned over and placed his lips against Gabriella's as his hands cradled her head. Gabriella gripped his wrists as their kiss deepened. Within seconds, both stumbled to their feet. Not breaking the kiss, Troy picked her up and carried her down to cabin. Once they reached the door, Gabriella found herself pressed up against his. Her nimble fingers reached down and began to unbuckle his belt.

"Hold on a second." Troy mumbled against her lips.

"What? Why?" Gabriella asked. "I can feel that you're enjoying it."

"It's not that, believe me, it's not that. I need to clear the table from the deck and take the dishes back to the kitchen."

"But you're coming back, right?"

"And I will be picking up right where we left off."

"Don't take too long."

"Be as fast as I can."

Gabriella laughed as Troy raced back up to deck. She then unlocked her door and went inside. They first thing she did was to look and see if she brought any sexy matching lingerie sets to surprise Troy for when he returned. After settling on a set, she sprayed perfume on and threw a robe on over her. As she touched up her makeup, there was a knock at the door.

"You were faster than I expected." Gabriella stated opening the door only to be disappointed to see Austin there instead. "Can I help you, Mr. Cutler?"

"Austin." he stated and Gabriella could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I've asked you repeatedly to call me Austin!"

"Alright, Austin. I'm sorry." Gabriella said knowing that it would not be a bright idea to argue with him in this state. "I think you need to go back to your cabin and lay down. You are in no shape to be walking around the yacht like this."

"What does he have that I don't." Austin demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry"

"What does Bolton have that I don't?" Austin repeated angrily. "I can give you everything you could ever want. You'd never would have to work again. With him you'd have to live in military quarters and move every couple of months. You deserve so much better, why would you want to live like that?"

"Because I love him." Gabriella answered. "And if it's the right person, any life style is easy."

"You should be with me! I set all of this up for you to be with me!"

"What?"

"I will not lose you to some jar head!"

And with that, Austin lunged as Gabriella. The young woman let out a scream as she was pinned to her door. She tried to fight him off as his sloppy hands tried to hold her down. Finally, Gabriella managed to knee him in the groin. Austin let out a yelp of pain as he dropped to his knees in agony. Gabriella moved out further in the hall just as Troy returned and hauled Austin to his feet before pressing him up against the wall.

"You stay away from her!" Troy demanded furiously. "I don't want you anywhere near her!"

"Troy." Gabriella said gently putting her hand on his shoulder. "Get him back to his room, he's drunk. I don't think he even knows what he was doing."

"Ok, give me your key so I can just let myself in."

Troy roughly led Austin down the hall. Gabriella stepped back into her room. She caught her reflection in the mirror of her vanity. Only minutes ago she was ready for her romantic night with Troy. Now her hair was tousled, her makeup smudged, the tie from her robe was only one tug away from being completely undone. It was then that the reality of what could have happened to her set in. Gabriella backed up against a wall as she placed her hands over her mouth and nose. The tears began to fall as she slid down the wall to the floor.

"Ella?" Troy asked entering the room and rushing to her. "Ella, it's ok, he won't ever bother you again."

"I wanted tonight to be so special." Gabriella whispered tearfully.

"Any night with you is special." Troy said kissing her forehead.

"Will you stay with me tonight? Just hold me?"

"Yes."

Troy then picked the young woman up and carried her over to her bed. Gabriella got under the covers while he went over and locked the dead bolt of the door. Troy then got into bed next to Gabriella. The young woman instantly rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Troy wrapped his arms around her tightly but lovingly.

"Sleep, Ella." Troy whispered into her hair. "No harm is going to come to you."

With hearing his heartbeat, Gabriella was sound asleep in a few minutes. Troy gently ran his fingers up and down her arms. Only minutes after his love, he too was sound asleep.

_Troy's Dream_

_"Come on!" a young girl with long black hair called as she dove into a lagoon._

_A young boy ran and jumped in behind her. As soon as he was submerged, the boy was surrounded by coral reef and ocean life. The girl smiled as they swam together side by side. The fish did not scurry from them but allowed them to swim along side them._

_After several hours of swimming, the two children were seated on the shoreline. The sun was now setting bringing their fun filled day to a close. The boy watched as his friend suddenly jumped to her feet._

_"What's wrong?" he asked as she walked into the water. "Where are you going?"_

_"They're waiting for us."_

_"Who?"_

_"Everyone." the girl replied. "They're all waiting for us. Come one, we've got to hurry!"_

_"Wait!" the boy called as she dove back into the waves._

Troy's eyes snapped open as he suddenly awoke from his dream. As he caught his breath, he looked over at Gabriella who was sleeping soundly at his side. Troy ran his fingers through his hair before he carefully got up out bed. The room suddenly became too small for him and he began to gasp for air even more. Quietly opening the door to the balcony, Troy when the ocean breeze hit him. Something about that dream unnerved him. Who were the boy and girl and who was waiting for them? Troy did not know the answers to those questions yet but he had a feeling he would in a very short time.


	7. Chapter Six

**Thank you for the reviews, yet again. I hope you enjoy this nect chapter.**

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella woke to the sun filtering into her cabin. She turned over and a soft smile graced her face when she saw Troy sound asleep form. As she took in his sleeping form, Troy somehow seemed to feel he was being watched and rolled over onto his stomach to break the surveillance.

"Ok, we can do it this way." Gabriella giggled.

With that, the young woman threw her leg across Troy's back and was soon straddling him. The action caused a small groan to escape from the slumbering man. Gabriella smiled as she leaned down and began to place soft love bites and kisses to try to wake him up.

"Wake up." Gabriella whispered seductively into his ear.

"Mmm-hmm." Troy mumbled shaking his head letting her know that he was awake.

"Please?" Gabriella asked nibbling on his earlobe gently. "If you wake up now, I'll let you do stuff to me."

"What kind of stuff?" Troy questioned as he quirked an eyebrow up as he lifted his head.

"The kind you can't write in letters to home."

"Well, if you insist."

Troy rolled over so he was resting on his back. He placed his hands on Gabriella's hips and pulled her down to meet his lips for a fiery good morning kiss. Gabriella let out a muffled giggle when they rolled over so she was now underneath.

"So, what do you want to do today?" she asked when they finally had to pull apart for air.

"Stuff." Troy answered smirking as he went for her neck.

"All day?" Gabriella asked surprised as he nipped and sucked on her neck. "Isn't that kid of rude of us?"

"We'll take breaks and we'll leave to get something to eat."

"Starting now?"

"Huh?" Troy asked confused.

"Baby, I'm starving." Gabriella said. "I promise we'll do stuff after breakfast. Think of it as a thank you and the rain check for last night."

"Ms. Montez, you've got yourself a deal."

The pair got dressed quickly and made their way topside. As they reached the deck, they noticed Austin throwing items over the railing. Gabriella felt anger fill her as he polluted the ocean. Forgetting her fear of him from the night before, she let go of Troy's hand and marched right over to him. But as she approached him, her anger bloomed into full fledged hatred when she saw that Austin was in fact throwing his empty beer bottles at a struggling seal pup.

"You son of a bitch!" Gabriella yelled angrily as she began to kick, slap and hit the man. "How dare you!"

The seal pup let out a struggled yelp as she lost her strength. This caught Gabriella's attention and she sprung into action. She climbed over the rail and dove into the water.

"Stop the yacht!" Troy ordered in a shout as he ran to the rail next to Austin.

Gabriella landed in the water with a clean splash. Her eyes landed on the young mammal. Swimming up to the surface, she tried to calm the frightened pup down.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." she said softly. "What's your name?"

Troy dove into the water to help Gabriella. Together they calmed the young seal down and learned that her name was Vida. Gabriella began to stroke the top of her head like she was a pet. With Troy's help, they swam back to the yacht. They knew that getting all three of them back on board was going to be a challenge.

"I got her." Troy told Gabriella as he tucked Vida under his arm protectively.

"You go first, I'll be right behind you." Gabriella said. "Take her into the pool."

Carefully, Troy began his climb. Vida shivered nervously as she did not know what to expect. Some of the crew members helped pull them aboard. Gabriella appeared seconds later and was also pulled onto the deck. As soon as she got to her feet, she met Austin's eyes.

"You bastard!" she yelled angrily. "How could you! I thought you wanted to help the marine mammals, not hurt them! This pup is completely innocent and you almost killed her! After this research assignment is finished, I never want to see you again! I never want to be even associated with again."

Before Austin could even utter a word, Gabriella turned on her heel and went to join Troy at the pool. Troy was gently easing Vida into the water by slowing getting in himself. Gabriella sat on the edge of the pool before she slid in. She carefully approached the two.

"It's ok, Vida." Gabriella soothed. "You're safe now."

"Ella and I won't let anything happen to you." Troy said.

"Where is your mama?"

The pup then began to bark as she told them her story. Vida and her mother were suddenly attacked by a pool of orcas. Vida's mother managed to get her to safety on a large iceberg before she disappeared beneath the water. Vida never saw her mother again. The orcas forgot all about her and moved on, leaving Vida all on her own. Being so young, she didn't know what to do and just started swimming and somehow she ended up next to the yacht. Gabriella was softly crying as the little seal whimpered.

"I'll go in the kitchen and see if there's anything for her to eat." Troy volunteered as Vida finally swam out of her arms.

"Ok, I'll stay out here." Gabriella agreed.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Troy and Gabriella spent all of their time with Vida. The little seal grew comfortable enough around the couple that she would not need them to carry her around but would follow along side of them. Gabriella even created a little bed for her in her bathtub. As she made sure Vida was comfortable for the night, a suddenly hazy vision swept over her.

_"Come on, Lily." a young girl called to a seal pup. "Let's go swimming!"_

_The two dove into the water. Lily swam over to a cluster of large coral reef after seeing the young girl swam over and hid behind a section. Lily swam over the reef and peeked down at her after discovering her hair floating above her head, giving her away. The girl smiled brightly before they swam to the surface._

_"I got to go home now." the girl said sadly. "My mama and papa will want me home in time for supper and yours are probably waiting for you, too. I'll play with you tomorrow. I'll bring another friend, you'll like him. He's very nice. But it's time for me to go home, they're waiting for me."_

"I hope you have a good night." Gabriella said gently. "Sleep tight."

Troy sat at Gabriella's desk, looking out at the sun setting sky. After their day of play, Vida was exhausted and Gabriella was preparing her for bed. Even though their original plans hadn't taken place, Troy didn't mind one bit. Seeing Gabriella take charge and stand up to Austin was more than worth it and the way she took care of Vida, Troy fell even more in love with her, if that was even possible.

Troy was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by Gabriella straddling his lap. He chuckled as he placed his hands on her legs as Gabriella leaned down and placed a quick but passionate kiss on his lips. She smiled and giggled when Troy started to tickle her sides.

"How's Vida?" Troy asked.

"She's asleep. We tired her out." Gabriella answered. "I'm sorry our day didn't go as planned."

"It's ok, Vida needed the attention."

"It was fun, sort of like playing house."

"If you are like that with your pets, you'll make a fantastic mother."

"And you will be a great father." Gabriella said smiling. "What were you thinking about when I came in?"

"Ever since we met, I've been getting these dreams. Last night I dreamt about a young boy and girl swimming with dolphins in a calm lagoon. They were having so much fun." Troy explained. "Then the girl kept repeating about somebody waiting for them before disappearing beneath the water."

"Who was waiting for them?"

"I woke up before it was answered but I feel like the girl was telling me instead of her friend."

"everything about is so new and yet still so familiar." Gabriella stated. "I'm starting to believe there might be some truth in all the past life talk and stories. Maybe we really did know each other in another life."

"If we did, I'm sure I loved you just as much as I do now."

"You want to know what I'm sure of?"

"What are you sure of?"

"I want you to take me to bed and make love with me all night long."

"Is that an order?" Troy teased.

"I believe it is, Mr. Bolton."

"Well, I can never refuse a commanding officer."

With that, Troy picked Gabriella up and carried her over to her bed. Within seconds, the two were interlocked in a passionate kiss. Gabriella had her arms wrapped around her lover's neck and thread her fingers through his hair. Troy ran hands up and down her arms, her legs, her back and anywhere else he get ahold of.

"How many have you loved before me?" Gabriella asked in a soft whisper as she looked into his eyes.

"I've never been in love with anyone but you." Troy answered just as quietly.

"What about after me?"

"There is no after you."

Gabriella pushed Troy so he was on his back and she was straddling his waist. She crossed her arms and gripped her top from the hem and pulled it up and over her head leaving her only in her bra. Troy slowly moved his hands from her waist, leaving goosebumps wherever his fingertips touched, all the way up to the base of her neck. He slowly pulled her down until their lips met once again. Troy, thinking he distracted her, moved to allow him back on top. But Gabriella pushed him back down.

"Uh-huh, I'm in charge right now."

"Yes, Ma'am." Troy obliged as Gabriella began to unbuckle his belt and saw her eyes widened when she felt the bulge in hs jeans.

"I believe that someone is standing at attention." Gabriella teased seductively before she pulled his jeans and boxers off him completely.

"I believe I am." Troy chuckled as he took the liberty of taking his own shirt off. "But I believe that I also require some attention from you."

"You will be getting that and so much more."

"But before you do anything further, you are wearing far too much clothing."

Gabriella allowed him to tug her shorts off. Troy threw them across the room, not giving a second thought to where they landed. As he tugged her panties down her legs, Gabriella unclasped her bra and freed her breasts from their laced confinement. Troy instantly pulled her to down to his face and kissed her deeply.

"You are so fucking beautiful." he growled against her lips.''

"And you are very fucking handsome." Gabriella stated as she nipped his bottom lip seductively. "Now, I've got to get back to work."

Troy moaned in pleasure as she licked, bit and kissed her way down his body. His eyes closed as she moved lower and lower. Gabriella reached his navel and dipped her tongue inside before moving on once again. Within seconds, she arrived at her final destination.

While on their first date, the couple admitted that they had been sexually active in the past but quickly added that their partners did not have the connection that the two of them shared. So with some confidence, Gabriella began to lick Troy's dick like a popsicle. Troy moaned in pleasure as he thread his fingers through her dark locks. His grip tightened when his cock disappeared into the warm cavern of her mouth.

"Oh, fuck, Ella." Troy moaned in pleasure as he took in the view of his love's bobbing head in his lap. "Baby, that feels incredible."

Gabriella brought her hand down and began to caress his balls. Troy's free hand gripped the bed sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white. The grip tightened even more when he felt the vibration when Gabriella began to hum around him. Troy lost control and began to push the back of her head down so she got more of him inside her mouth. With Troy now in charge of her movements, Gabriella braced her hands on his thighs to keep her balance as her head bobbed up and down.

"Baby, you are too good at this." Troy gasped in pleasure as he pulled himself out of Gabriella' mouth and tugged her up so that they were face to face.

"Then why did you stop me?" Gabriella asked with a smile as she reached down and took him in her gentle hand and softly jerked him, causing him to moan in great pleasure.

"Because you are too good at it." I would've blown had I not stopped you and I wasn't quite ready to do that." Troy explained before rolling them over so he was once again on top. "And now, I'm about to return the favor."

"Confident, aren't you?" Gabriella teased.

"Just wait."

Troy leaned down and their lips met in a loving kiss. It only lasted a few moments before he moved down to her neck. Gabriella let out a breathy giggle before placing soft kisses along his shoulders to try to participate for as long as she could. It didn't last very long as Troy made his way down to her breasts. His tongue took turns bathing them both making them stiffen to hard peaks, causing Gabriella's turn to moan in pleasure.

After spending proper homage to ample mounds, Troy continued on his downward journey. When he reached her naval, he kissed the belly button ring and gave it a gentle tug causing his lover to giggle softly and Gabriella's grip tightened on his shoulders. Troy settled his chin in the cleft of her belly button. Gabriella smiled down at him when their eyes met.

"What are you thinking about?" Gabriella questioned as she caressed his forehead, moving his slight bangs to one side.

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am." Troy answered. "I've got a job that I love, a loving and supportive family and the most beautiful woman in the world wants to spend her life with me. How can I not be lucky?"

"I'm sure there are many more beautiful women out there."

"Not to me, no one could ever compare to you."

And with that, Troy moved to his final destination. He placed Gabriella's legs over his shoulders just as he began giving her the most intimate kiss a man could ever give a woman. Gabriella gasped in pleasure as he suckled her clit gently. Her grip on his shoulders tightened and her fingernails left half moon indention into his skin. Troy chuckled as he heard her let out whispered curses as he lapped at her.

"Oh, Baby." Gabriella gasped in pleasure.

Troy decided it was time to change things up a bit. He removed his mouth from the sensitive button and replaced it with his fingers. With his left hand, he rubbed Gabriella's clit furiously and with his right hand he inserted his pointer and middle fingers into her. Gabriella's moan soon turned into passionate screams. Her hips rocked in time with Troy's thrusting fingers while her hands were forced to grip the sheets Troy had gripped moments before when she been the one to pleasure him.

"Baby!" Gabriella panted loudly. "It's too much! You need to stop! I'm about to come!"

"Yes, you are." Troy agreed before leaning down to start sucking on her clit once again.

That proved to be Gabriella's undoing and she let out a loud pleasurable scream as she came hard. Troy had to use both hands to grip her bucking hips as she rode out her orgasm. Her heels dug into his back as she let out one last scream before going limp. Troy finally took mercy and pulled away now that he got a wonderful taste of her. On his journey back upwards, he placed loving nips and kisses on her quivering inner thighs. When he finally reached her face, he started passionately kissing her.

"That wasn't fair." Gabriella whispered when she finally got her voice back. "You made me come, but you didn't let me do the same to you."

"I can only come once in each round while there are no limits for you." Troy chuckled. "So, it's perfectly fair."

"Lord, I think you might have killed me."

"And we've only just begun."

Troy moved to settle himself in between Gabriella's splayed thighs. He framed her face as he gently entered her for the very first time. Gabriella gasped in pleasure as he filled her entirely. Both let out throaty moans as he bottomed out.

"Oh my god." Gabriella moaned as he started moving.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked as he halted.

"I'm fine, you're just so...huge." Gabriella answered kissing him softly. "Don't worry, keep going, please."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Gabriella moaned in absolute pleasure when Troy started moving again, to encourage him. Her hands moved up his sweaty back as he thrust into her harder. The two nipped, sucked and kissed at each other's lips as Troy braced himself by his hands on the bed's mattress.

"You feel incredible, Ella." Troy rasped.

Gabriella let out a slight scream and grabbed the headboard when Troy pulled back and held her legs up in the air creating a tighter sensation. Troy started placing teasing kisses along her foot and ankle. He chuckled when she began squirming as he lightly tickled the sole of her foot.

"No, don't." Gabriella giggled. "I'm very ticklish."

"Yes, you are." Troy agreed smiling as he became distracted by finding another ticklish spot.

Gabriella took this opportunity to get the upper hand and shoved Troy onto his back. She let out another giggle as she bent down and gave Troy a kiss before sitting back up straight and began to ride him in pleasure. Troy gripped her hips to help her along. He looked up at her and noticed that she was biting her lower lip and knew she was on the cusp of her second orgasm and decided to give her a helping hand. Gabriella's eyes closed as her clit was rubbed by her lover. Her hips seemed to have a mind of their own and began to move at a frantic pace. The moan soon turned to soft cries as they pleasure built within her. Gabriella leaned back, bracing her hands on Troy's thighs making her muscles tightened around his thick organ.

"Fuck!" Gabriella screamed in pleasure as she actually started shaking from her release.

Troy pulled her down and held her close as the wave washed over her. Once she finally calmed down, Gabriella sat back up straight then entwined their hands together and rest them on the mattress on either side of his head. She placed a chaste kiss on his chin before pulling back to look at him.

"You could seriously kill a girl by doing that." she stated breathlessly.

"I highly doubt that." Troy chuckled as he softly started thrusting again.

"Oh, I don't. I think a part of me actually died."

"But what a way to go."

"Orgasmed to death, I have to admit, it doesn't sound bad at all." Gabriella agreed.

The young woman sat back and began to ride Troy at a slow and steady pace. Troy moved their conjoined hands to her hips which he gently grasped. Troy could not take his eyes off of her. Her skin glistened in the soft light from her perspiration. The dark hair on her hand was mussed from her head shaking from side to side as he pleasured her and from his hands when she gave him her blowjob. Troy had never seen anyone or anything more beautiful in his whole life and he sat up so he had Gabriella nestled in his lap.

Gabriella let a soft seductive giggle as Troy began to kiss her neck. She ran her fingers through his sweaty locks as she dusted kisses along the top of his shoulders and up to his earlobe. Troy moaned as she sucked the lobe into her mouth before releasing and giving it a sexy little bite. Gabriella squealed and quickened her hips when Troy pinched her ass in retaliation. He then cupped her ass with both hands and pulled her tight to him, not allowing her to move as he felt the telltale signs of his pleasure about to erupt, literally. Gabriella clutched at his hair and back as her body geared up for a third orgasm.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Troy grunted as he exploded inside her.

"Baby!" Gabriella cried when she toppled over the edge also.

They both panted in each other's arms as they tried to regain their breathing. Troy placed soft kisses on his girlfriend's shoulder. Gabriella leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." Troy whispered.

"I love you, too." Gabriella replied back.

* * *

Later, Gabriella was sound asleep on her side and Troy was spooned behind her. Unlike his Sleeping Beauty, Troy was wide awake. All the thoughts in his head were going about a mile a minute. Minutes before he also been sound asleep but another dream woke him up. Realizing that he wasn't going to get any sleep for a while, Troy decided to get some fresh air. Kissing Gabriella on the shoulder, he crawled out of bed and threw some clothes on before quickly jotting down a note for Gabriella. He did not have the heart to wake her up and certainly did not want her to think he was the type of man who bed them and left them.

"I love you." Troy whispered kissing her forehead gently.

The night air was cool and breezy. Troy stood at the railing, gazing out at the black night horizon. As he stood there, his hazy dream came back in the form of a vivid memory.

_"I think Tin likes me." the young girl said. "I think he wants to marry me just to be Emperor of Atlantis more than he loves me, though."_

_"What makes you say that?" the boy next to her asked._

_"Whenever he comes over to play, he always wants to sit on Papa's throne and me sit on Mama's."_

_"So, he's just pretending."_

_"I've heard both him and his father say to me and Papa that it was what the future would look like, me and Tin on the throne."_

_"What are you going to do?" a now grown up Troy asked._

_"I don't know, but I do know that my future is with you and no one else." Gabriella, now grown up also, answered. "I wish to marry for love, not arrangement."_

_"Your parents won't make you marry someone you don't love."_

_"Good, because I love you."_

_"I love you, too." Troy said taking her hand and kissing it gently. "And when we get home, I will marry you."_

"Oh my god!" Troy exclaimed as realization hit him like a freight train.

Everything he had lost suddenly came rushing back. Atlantis, her disappearing beneath the waves, his family and finally, him and Gabriella. No wonder she was so familiar when they first met. Troy had known her his whole life and mentally kicked himself for ever forgetting her.

"How could I?" he asked himself. "I've got to tell her."

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared behind Troy. Before he could register what was about to happen, Troy was shoved over the railing. He hit the water just as Gabriella jolted awake as if frightened by a nightmare, not realizing how right she actually was.

* * *

Upon her awakening, Gabriella looked over and saw Troy's note. She smiled se saw that he went take a walk on the deck and didn't want to wake her. As she reached over and took Troy's pillow, she took a deep breath and smiled. It smelled like him. Hugging the pillow, she settled in to go back to sleep once again.

"Man overboard!" someone shouted loudly.

Gabriella jumped out of bed and threw on her clothes. Fear gripped her stomach as she ran out of her cabin. She could only pray that it was not him. As she appeared on deck, Gabriella saw crew members using search lights to look along the dark waters.

"Troy!" she called.

"Gabriella!" Jethro, the oldest member of the crew and Troy's bunk mate, when he wasn't sharing Gabriella's cabin, said gently.

"Please, don't." Gabriella begged tearfully.

"Mr. Cutler came up to check on the ETA when he noticed Troy. Finally wanting to end his petty competitiveness, he offered a truce. As they set aside their differences. Troy noticed another marine mammal in distressed by the surrounding sharks and jumped overboard to aid it." Jethro explained. "Mr. Cutler watched him go under but when he didn't come up, made the call."

"No." Gabriella sobbed tearfully hearing that her love more likely had been killed.

"Gabriella." Austin said gently. "I'm so sorry about what happened. I promise we will honor him properly when our work is published."

"Why didn't you stop him!" Gabriella demanded tearfully, but angrily. "How could you just let him jump?"

"Come on, Love." Jethro comforted. "I'll go make you a cup of tea."

"I'll continue the search."

* * *

An hour later, Gabriella was sitting on the edge of her bed. Her back was to the door with her facing the sliding door to her balcony. Her tiny hands gripped Troy's pillow tightly. As they walked in, Jethro and Austin saw her staring blankly out at the sea.

"We couldn't find him or any sign of him." Austin told her.

"They tried." Jethro added. "The men tried their damnest."

Gabriella closed her eyes as fresh tears fell. All their dreams were shattered never given a chance to come true. Troy and Gabriella would never get their happy ending. With that thought in her mind, Gabriella brought Troy's pillow up to cover her face. Her grieving sobs filled the air. The pillow still smelled like Troy.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.**

Gabriella sealed herself in her cabin for most of the next few days. She only came out when Vida needed air and food. Jethro and Austin tried to comfort her but she ignored all their attempts.

Three days after the accident, Gabriella gathered up enough courage to go through Troy's belongings in his cabin. She knocked on the door and was led inside by Jethro. The young woman gave the older man a tearful hug.

"Do you want to be left alone?" Jethro asked.

"No, Troy respected you so much. Will you please help me?"

"Of course."

Gabriella walked over to Troy's bunk. His large duffel bag lay empty on the bed. The identification tag brought a sudden thought to her mind. She let out a tearful gasp.

"Has anyone informed his parents?" she asked.

"I did, both took the news as expected."

"When we get back to the states, I'm going to go to California and meet Mr. and Mrs. Bolton and tell them what their son meant to me."

"That's very brave of you, Gabriella."

Gabriella sat down on the bed and noticed pictures of Troy with his parents. She could see that they were very close to one another. Jethro stood there ready to offer support whenever he was needed. Gabriella reached over and grabbed the shirt he had worn on their first date.

"I loved him." she admitted.

"I know, he loved you, too."

"I can't do this." Gabriella whispered tearfully putting the shirt down on the bed. "Not right now. I'm not ready."

"It's ok, I'll take care of it."

"Thank you." Gabriella whispered before making a hasty exit from the room.

"Not everything is as it's seems." Jethro said as he walked to the balcony. "It's all up to you, now."

* * *

Austin could not believe his luck. His plan worked better than he could have ever hoped. Troy Bolton was gone and with him, the competition for Gabriella's heart. After all that time, she was finally going to be his. Luck was on his side when Troy didn't appear when they searched the waters for him. Now the time had come for his move to be made.

* * *

"How could this happen?" Gabriella asked aloud on her private balcony. "How could you take him away from me when I only just found him? We made plans. Plans that I always dreamt of. Now all I'm left with are the what if's and what could have beens. I will never give my heart to another man."

* * *

That evening, Gabriella sat in the pool as Vida swam playfully. The young woman did not show any emotion as she sat there. The crew was so worried about her that they all kept a close eye on her. They knew Troy wouldn't want her to waste away.

"Gabriella?" Austin asked dressed in his swimming trunks, sitting down next to her.

"What?" Gabriella asked in a monotone.

"May I join you?"

"It's your yacht."

"Your little seal is looking healthy."

"It's amazing how well one can be after having glass bottles thrown at them."

"I wish to apologize for my earlier actions. I let my jealousy act. I am deeply sorry for that and for you losing a lover."

"Troy was much more than just my lover."

"What do you mean?"

"He was my soul mate. I lost my heart the moment I lost him. I will never love again."

"Surely you don't mean that."

"I do. You honestly think that just because Troy's no longer here that I will run to you?" Gabriella demanded furiously. "Because if you are, you're more pathetic than I originally thought. Troy Bolton was ten times the man you will ever be. While you were sitting around spending your father's money, Troy was busy protecting our country. So, keep your fortune and your lavish life style, I want nothing to with them or you."

Gabriella angrily stood up and stormed away. Vida, sensing her friend was leaving, swam over to the steps and followed her away. Austin groaned in frustration as submerged into the water to calm himself. This was going to take longer that he thought. They were only forty-eight hours from their destination. In forty-eight hours, her opinion of him would change.

* * *

"Gabriella?" Jethro asked knocking on her cabin door. "I brought you something to eat for dinner."

Gabriella crawled out of bed, clad in a shirt of Troy's she had found. It brought her some comfort by having him close in some way. She opened the door and gave Jethro a small smile.

"Thank you." she whispered letting him into her cabin.

"I witnessed your exchange with Cutler. Very impressive." Jethro said making Gabriella let out a little laugh.

"He's a jackass."

"Yes he is. I made a promise to Troy after we witnessed Cutler's behavior that first night and when Troy admitted that there was something about you, that I would watch out for you in case he wasn't able to."

"We had love at first sight." Gabriella admitted. "He was the sweetest man. We planned to do so many things together."

"One way you could honor him is to actually go on the adventures you spoke of. Don't stay in the past because of him, allow yourself to live because of him instead."

"I don't know if I can." the young woman said. "I waited and dreamt of him my whole life. What am I supposed to live for now?"

"Somewhere in the future, you might decide to become a mother."

"I've always wanted to be a mother."

"And judging from how you have been with Vida, you'll make a fantastic mother. Don't rob yourself of that dream. Troy would not want that."

"You're right." Gabriella agreed with tears in her eyes. "I'll live my life again. Maybe not today or tomorrow or even a month from now, but eventually I will."

"Don't let anyone push you into something you are not ready for."

"I won't. Troy Bolton will never be out of my life, he will never be replaced in my heart."

* * *

The next evening, Gabriella busied herself with checking on her equipment for her readings. Vida stood next to her loyally, following her wherever she went. The young woman smiled, she was like her own personal pet. Gabriella did not know what would happen to her but she was positive Vida would be welcomed to the aquarium once Gabriella returned.

"Gabriella, we're about ready to start our first dive." Austin announced.

"Yes, Mr. Cutler." Gabriella agreed.

After quickly changing into her swimsuit, Gabriella joined Austin and Jethro, as well as the rest of the crew, one deck. Only she and Austin were scheduled to do the dive, but Gabriella asked Jethro to go with her. Jethro readily agreed and he helped her get her air tank on.

"Need any help?"

"No, I got it." Jethro replied as he snapped his own tank onto his back. "We're ready, Mr. Cutler."

"We?" Austin asked confused.

"Yes, I have asked Jethro to accompany us." Gabriella answered. "Is that going to be a problem."

"Of course not. I only want you to feel comfortable."

Gabriella gave a curt nod as she placed her scuba mask on. Vida barked and slid off the boat and into the water. Gabriella and Jethro followed together and Austin on his own. The rest of the crew had been instructed to stay behind on the yacht until Austin returned. All of them were glad Jethro agreed to go, as they didn't trust Austin to be with Gabriella all alone as they didn't quite believe his story about Troy.

* * *

As she submerged underneath the waves, Gabriella's breath was taken away as she was surrounded by the blue water. She smiled as Vida swam excitedly around her. Austin pointed downward motioning for them to start swimming. The three began their journey. Gabriella had turned off her tank but kept her breathing apparatus in her mouth so Austin and Jethro would not learn of her secret.

For twenty minutes, the trio and Vida continue on their dive. Austin led them to an underwater cave. As he ventured in, Gabriella and Jethro hesitated. The older man looked at his diving buddy ans shrugged. Gabriella then started to swim in behind Austin and Jethro was soon behind her. Vida excitedly followed them, bringing up the rear.

The further they swam in the cavern, the water level started dropping until they were able to take their breathers off because the level was at their shoulders. About fifteen minutes into the cavern, a small spot of light appeared at the furthest end. As more time went by and the more they swam to get closer, the light source grew larger and brighter. Suddenly, they got caught up in a strong current and were pulled even faster to end of the cavern. Gabriella reached out and gathered the frightened Vida into her arms and held her tightly.

All three divers met the source of light and were suddenly going over a waterfall. Gabriella closed her eyes tightly. Not knowing what was to happen to her, she thought she would soon be reunited with Troy. But she was surprised when she landed in a lagoon. Vida started swimming on her own as Gabriella followed her. The two crashed to the surface and Gabriella began to look around. Austin popped up next to her. Gabriella's eyes widened when she took in the sight before her.

"Oh my god!" she gasped as she gazed upon the beautiful city before her.

The tall buildings were topped with emerald-green domes. The buildings themselves looked Grecian. Gabriella could not take her eyes off the city as she swam to the edge of the lagoon. As she pulled herself out of the water, she noticed people were starting gather around to see what had happened. Gabriella could not put her finger on it, but the people looked vaguely familiar.

"Who are you?" a man asked. "How have you come to find us?"

"I seek an audience with your Emperor." Austin answered. "It is very important that I see him immediately. I will tell him how I found you, The Lost City of Atlantis."

"Atlantis?" Gabriella whispered to herself as she looked to find Jethro.

The man could not be found. Gabriella dove under the water to see if he had been a fatality of the waterfall. There was no sign of him what so ever.

"Follow me, I will take you to Emperor Atlas."

Gabriella followed Austin and looked around to see if she had just missed Jethro and he had gotten ahead of her into the city. As she entered the central part of the city, she looked around amazement. It wasn't a myth after all, Atlantis was actually real. She looked up and saw what looked to be mystical dome of some sort keeping the ocean from crashing down upon them. The young woman suddenly had a vision of a young girl placing her hand surprisingly through the dome itself.

"Gabriella, are you alright?" Austin questioned, seeing her dazed look before snapping her back to reality.

"Yes, I'm fine." Gabriella replied. "How did you know of this place?"

"It all came to me in a dream." Austin answered and Gabriella knew not question dreams.

"But why need to make up a dolphin research? Why did you need me?"

"I will explain everything when we meet with the king." Austin told her firmly.

They were led to the palace. Gabriella kept having visions of a little girl running down the halls, giggling loudly as her wavy black hair sailed behind her. Austin and Gabriella entered what she guessed was the throne room. Suddenly, a very vivid memory overcame her and Gabriella was forced to close her eyes.

_A young girl woke up in the middle of the night. The moon shone into her room and a light breeze caused her curtains to blow gently. The girl crawled out of her bed and raced over to quietly open the door. She smiled when she heard familiar laugh fill the air. The young girl ran off towards the throne room. As she entered, a man was kissing a young woman gently. They pulled apart when they noticed the little girl in their presence_

_"Look who's home, Little One." the woman announced smiling as the young girl ran to them._

_"Papa!" the girl cried happily as the man caught her in his arms and swung her around in the air before hugging her tightly._

_"I'm home, My Little Bella."_

"You're Highness." Austin greeted.

Gabriella blinked as she heard his voice. While she had been lost in her dream, she unknowingly turned herself around so she was facing the doors she had walked through moments ago. She was forced to guess that the Emperor had entered while she was in her day dream.

"May I present to you, Gabriella Montez." Austin introduced as Gabriella got her first look at the emperor and gasped.

Right in front of her was the man from her vision. Suddenly, everything came rushing back. Atlantis, the sinking, loosing her family. She was not Gabriella Montez anymore, she was Princes Gabriella of Atlantis and she had finally returned home.

"Papa." Gabriella whispered before fainting in the middle of the throne room.

* * *

Empress Kida rushed through the halls of the palace. She had been in her quarters saying her daily prayers for her daughter's safe return when an aide to her husband burst into the room with sheer shock written all over his face. Kida didn't need any other sign and gathered her skirts up and took off to her daughter's chambers.

After catching Gabriella when she collapsed, Atlas carried her into her chambers and placed her carefully onto her bed. It was then that he was finally able to get a look at his daughter. She had certainly grown up, but she was definitely his Little Bella. After waiting years for her return, she was finally back home and now Atlas allowed the tears to fall.

"Atlas!" Kida exclaimed bursting into the room. "Is it true?"

Kida watched as her husband leaned back slightly. There on the bed was a grown up young woman. Kida knew Atlas would never bring anyone but their daughter into this room. After all of her praying, the mother was scared to journey closer, terrified that this was all a cruel dream.

"Kida." Atlas whispered holding his hand out, beckoning his wife closer. "She's home, our Ella has returned to us."

"I've dreamt of this moment for so long. Ever since the moment she disappeared." Kida said when she reached the bed.

"She's all grown up."

"Baby, you are so beautiful." Kida whispered. "I'm so happy you've come back home to us."

* * *

Gabriella was awakened by the light shining into her from a torch, just outside her window. She carefully sat up in the large bed. Her eyes surveyed her surroundings. She smiled when she noticed her room was exactly as she remembered. She looked down and grinned when she saw Vida resting next to her. Gabriella then noticed her mother and father sound asleep at her bedside.

"Mama?" Gabriella asked as her parents stirred. "Papa?"

"Gabriella!" Kida exclaimed seeing her daughter was now awake.

"Mama!" Gabriella cried with joy as she crawled out of bed.

"My Sweet Ella."

As she hugged her parents, Gabriella was finally able to let the tears fall. Kida took her daughter in. She was all grown up, just as Atlas told her. Kida kissed Gabriella on the forehead.

"You are so beautiful"

"A wonderful family took me in." Gabriella answered. "I was loved by them."

"What happened to you?" Atlas asked hs daughter.

"I don't remember how I went through the dome, but when I did, I swam to the surface. A pod of dolphins led me to a beach in Texas. I was taken to a hospital where I as introduced to my land parents, Miguel and Carmen Montez." Gabriella began. "I went to school, made friends and used my gift of communicating with marine life to get a job at an aquarium."

"How come you never came back?" Kida questioned gently.

"At first I didn't know how to and with time my memory was erased of all of this." Gabriella continued. "It was not until I saw Papa again that I sudden;y remembered."

"What is the world like, up there?" Atlas asked.

"I don't know how much time went by between us sinking down here and I resurfaced but everything was completely different. There are no more chariots. People drive cars, a sort of motorized chariot. I even drive a car."

For the next hour, Gabriella shared her adventures on the main land. Atlas and Kida listened and held onto her every word. So much had changed since their island sank. From what their daughter told them, Atlantis and her people were merely myths. No one that remembered the splendor and beauty of their kingdom even existed anymore.

"This place hasn't changed." Gabriella stated as she looked around the palace, with Vida by her side.

"It never does." Kida replied as they started walking around.

"I remember everything so clearly, it's like I never left."

"Tin said the same thing when he returned you to us?"

"Tin?" Gabriella asked.

"The young man who was with you when you returned."

"Austin...Tin..." Gabriella mumbled as she realized they were one in the same.

As she and Vida journeyed ahead of them, her parents exchanged looks. Tine had been one of Gabriella's best friends when she was little. Tin and Troy were always with her. That's when it hit them as to who was missing. Gabriella stepped out into one of the palace's courtyards. The one was in the back and at one tome had a beautiful view of the coast. In fact, rock formations still stood where Gabriella remembered climbing over and jumping off into the sand, mainly with Troy. The thought of Troy never being with her again brought tears to her eyes. Vida nuzzled her leg with her little nose, trying to offer some sort of comfort to her.

"Sweetheart, did you ever reunite with Troy?" Kida asked as she and Atlas joined their daughter once again. "Is he home too?"

"I reunited with Troy only a week ago." Gabriella began to explain. "He grew up to be so handsome, his parents would have been so proud. We fell in love upon seeing one another. It was the happiest I have ever been."

"Where is Troy? Is he with his parents?" Atlas asked.

"No, four days ago Troy was seen diving overboard to rescue another seal from hungry sharks. He was never seen or found. I would have suspected Tin of doing something to him, but a good friend, who I trust with my life confirms his story. With Troy dead, I will never give my heart away."

"Are you positive?" Atlas questioned.

"I'm positive. I have no desire to marry at all." Gabriella declared firmly. "If I am forced into an unwanted marriage, you will find me dead within that hour."

"That's a bit drastic, don't you think?" a voice behind Gabriella asked, causing her to freeze in shock.


End file.
